


Silver and Gold

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kinda Soulmates AU too, M/M, Omegaverse, POWER BOTTOMS, Rating May Change, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t so odd for a younger, weaker and unmated omega to form a special link to a stronger and more capable omega -mated or not- if forced to leave their initial pack (family mostly). In classes they were taught that it was some kind of primitive survival instinct used to elongate an alpha’s sense of protectiveness to the subordinates of his or her omega to guarantee their survival until they mated. It worked for the peace of the pack as well; since the omega’s link made their alpha mates respect one another to form a stronger pack.</p>
<p>But at the start of a new school year, the arrival of two new teammates and a change of roommates means a lot of new relationships and possibilities as they deal with a world where not everyone is happy with the way things are.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>A Momotori fanfic with a little of the other couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a pack

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been obsessed with omegaverse!AU Free! fics, mainly because I find rather cute all the nuzzling and puppy-like stuff, and then I read the Momotori Mook translation and it gave me the feels to write this.
> 
> As English is not my first language, I would like to thank [Prussianrobust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussianrobust) who kindly offered to beta this effort.

Ai was kinda depressed because he wasn’t sharing a room with Rin anymore, but at the same time he was happy. He was completely, absolutely and undeniable devoted to the older omega. It wasn’t so odd for a younger, weaker and unmated omega to form a special link to a stronger and more capable omega -mated or not- if forced to leave their initial pack (family mostly). In classes they were taught that it was some kind of primitive survival instinct used to elongate an alpha’s sense of protectiveness to the subordinates of his or her omega to guarantee their survival until they mated. It worked for the peace of the pack as well; since the omega’s link made their alpha mates respect one another to form a stronger pack. Even like that, Rin was as fiery as any other alpha. To be fair, at the beginning of their relationship as roommates and as teammates, he was as intimidating as most other alphas Ai knew and he even growled at him. Later on he learnt that Rin had a weak spot for his friends, he was soft hearted and held a romantic portrayal of life. He even allowed Ai to share scents after apologizing sincerely to him. 

For a short time they were almost a perfect little pack of two omegas. At least until the beginning of his second year and the third for Rin and his new roommate who turned out to be his long lost childhood friend. This friend was a very silent alpha who at first sight seemed intense and grumpy, but he never growled at him like Rin did. His name was Yamazaki Sousuke.

Ai had a new roommate as well. A loud, energetic and somewhat annoying first year named Mikoshiba Momotarou, who just so happened to be the younger brother of their former captain and had a very creepy habit of taking creatures from the park and keeping them in their room.

Because of his link with Rin, Sousuke took his role as caregiver with Ai, and started training the younger omega to achieve his goal of swimming in the relay alongside Rin. Sousuke was likely to swim the butterfly stroke in the medley relay; and surprisingly Momo was the best backstroke swimmer, but Ai couldn’t get his chance at the first competition. Apparently, helping Ai was considered small grade courting behaviour from Sousuke to mate with Rin. He remembered another part of that boring class where they described how an alpha who wasn’t initially in the pack would help the underlings of the omega he was courting to earn their trust and a place in the pack.

And like that, they become a pack of three- with a strong, kind and capable alpha to take care of them. And Ai was happy with that. When he was near the two of them he felt calm. He really liked the smell of their mixed scents, it was like being with his parents, it was the smell of  _ home _ .

But he wasn’t their pup and even if he somehow felt neglected when they weren’t around, they needed some privacy for romance and other related activities.

It was great that by that time he had already learned to like Momo, but not the creepy creatures on his desk. Momo was cool in his own weird way, maybe because he was still free of dynamic-related conventions. Momo hadn’t yet presented, he was still like a kid. He was so carefree and authentic, the passion he had for swimming was almost contagious. Even if Momo wasn’t an omega (neither a beta or alpha), he could still link with another omega, even though his linking occurred almost by accident.

Ai was becoming increasingly moody and a little depressed. He knew the reason very well, as his cycle was preparing his body for his next heat. It was okay as he and many other omegas actively participated in competitions under a strict regimen of heat suppressants, but some symptoms still reached him, reminding him he couldn’t escape his status. He still felt like nesting, and he would soon turn into an attention whore, but without any lust or instinctive desire.

And the cramps. Those damn cramps were the worst of it, a side effect of being on the heat suppressants. He was glad that at least he wouldn’t be cramping at a hotel the evening before a competition. He could nest, whine and sleep through the heat in his bunk which was filled with a puffy quilt, a few extra pillows and two shirts with the scent of his pack, one of Sousuke and one of Rin, extra scented by Rin’s request. That of which helped him calm down and feel safe. He thanked nature for those primitive remedies and those of the modern medicine ages.

Momo’s helped a lot by bringing him food and taking general care of him, as Rin could only visit him for short amounts of time. It was for the same reason that Sousuke wasn’t allowed in his room. The heat suppressors made it safe for him to be in open spaces, but there would be still a small risk if an omega was caged in a small room for days; so even Rin had to avoid getting too impregnated with the scent if he wanted to keep Sousuke from a rut.

On his last day, Momo brought a couple of movies that they could watch as Ai was too tired to leave his bed. Snuggled together in the bottom bunk with the portable DVD player placed over a few pillows. They watched not only one, but almost three movies, falling asleep during the big fight scene at the midpoint of the last movie.

It was morning when they woke, cuddling, Ai’s head resting on Momo’s chest. The dvd player slid off the bed sometime in the night, falling onto a few pillows that also fell. Ai quickly sat up and the sudden movement woke Momo to… kinda. The younger boy was sluggishly rubbing his eyes without noticing the dense scent of Ai all over his body.  It wasn’t the smell of his fainted heat rubbing by proximity. It was the dense smell of a scent mark, reserved for bonding or linking.

* * *

 

An hour and a bath later,  they were both standing in front of Rin and Sousuke in their room.  

“Ai…  Momo…  start explaining”.  Sousuke was in the bottom bunk while their captain was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Eyes on the floor, Ai started.  “I-it was an accident. We were j-just watching movies and we fell asleep. I guess I was too comfortable and pleased… it happened while we were sleeping. I’m so sorry, Momo-kun”. 

“It’s okay Ai-senpai,  I really like your scent. It’s like… blueberries and mornings”

“Mornings?” Nobody described his scent before, he was curious. 

“Yeah, like when I was little and my mom made us wake up before sunrise because we were having a picnic. Just when the sun first appeared there was this smell I really liked... you smell like that.”

Ai flushed a little, but was startled by a soft laugh from Sousuke. “Yeah. Ai smells like a fresh warmness. I felt it too. And definitely blueberries.”

“We are not discussing Ai’s scent! What are we going to do about Momo? I don’t think your teachers would believe you scent marked him in your dreams.”

“Stupid question. You already know what to do.” Sousuke mumbled.

“Yeah, but Momo can’t…”

“We can still mark him like we would do with a pup or a beta and make him part of the pack. He already is, just not officially.”

Ai was surprised. He hadn’t thought about that possibility, but it certainly excited both him and Momo as they both exclaimed “Really?”

“Oh, you like that idea, Ai?” Sousuke asked with a fond smile.

“A-ah! W-we are a team after all and Momo is nice and he’s been a good friend a-and took great care of me these last few days.”

Sousuke rose from the bed and walked to Rin, rubbing the scent gland of his wrist against the one on Rin’s neck to calm him down. “I know you were worried about leaving Ai alone when we are together, and Momo showed to be quite reliable in the past few days. I know that I’m the alpha but you are the one who brought us together, so… what do you say?”

Rin sighed and relaxed his arms and smiled to the younger ones, then walked towards Momo and placed both of his wrists on Momo’s neck and pressed with little strength. “I guess I should say  _ Welcome to the pack _ .”

Momo was thrilled to be accepted in the pack and Ai couldn’t help but smile at the authentic joy the youngest showed as he was covered by Sousuke’s scent too. “Now I smell like Mint, Sakura Blossoms and Blueberries” he rejoiced smelling himself.

Next was Ai’s turn, as the packs scent mark was faint on him after days of isolation. He couldn’t help it, but when his own scent flowed the blueberry smell was stronger and filled with joy.

And that’s how they became a pack of four. An Alpha, two omegas and one unpresented boy.


	2. Perks of being an alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with the Iwatobi pack is supposed to be fun, but the night suddenly turns scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Prussianrobust for taking care of my writing.

The entire swim team had a special respect for the captain’s pack, but everyone was valued equally by Rin. Ai had to fight his for place on the relay team for the next tournament. Thanks to Sousuke’s training he was able of take the place of the Breaststroke swimmer on the team. 

Their destiny rivals were also a pack of four guys from Iwatobi High School, most of them were childhood friends with Rin and kinda childhood rivals with Sousuke. They were fun to hang out with. Competing against them at the swim tournaments and any other kind of activities was full of excitement. They were walking with the other pack around Iwatobi at the squid festival. Rin and Haru, the older omega from the other team, were fighting over who was capable of winning a plushie in the ring tossing stand. Close by were their mates Sousuke and Makoto, Iwatobi’s oldest alpha and captain of the Swim Club. He was as tall as Sousuke but at first sight he had a gentle presence and according to Nagisa, he was a bit of a scaredy cat. Nagisa was an omega who was almost as annoying as Momo at first, but as they were breaststroke colleagues and rivals eventually they got along. And finally there was Rei, a nerdy alpha that Nagisa had chased to become member of the swimming club despite the fact that at first he couldn't swim at all. Now it was Rei’s turn to chase Nagisa, as he was courting his cute classmate. 

“Here you go, Nagisa-kun. Be careful, the filling is still a little hot.” Rei handed Nagisa a strawberry filled sweet bread and the boy was glowing with joy.

“Ooooh, I wonder if Nagisacchi smells like strawberry because he eats so many of them” Momo said with admiration. Lately, Ai noticed that his kouhai was interested in everybody's scent, trying to find out what he smelled when there was a scent he didn’t recognized.  “Ah, but, Ai-senpai doesn’t eat so many blueberries so i guess that’s not how scents are decided.”

“Good thing, because Haruka-senpai eats too much mackerel”. Everyone laughed at Rei’s commentary.

“But he smells like the ocean and chocolate”. Momo noted.

“There is a theory about how our scents are likely to match our mate’s taste, and Makoto-senpai likes chocolate too much” Rei explained.

“So, what do you like about my scent, Rei-chan?” Nagisa teased.

“A-ah… well–” Rei flushed just a little bit. “–it is funny because I didn't really like strawberries that much before I met Nagisa-kun, but I always loved the smell of sun-dried clothes. I guess you smell like the sun to me.”

Nagisa giggled as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.  “You are a dork, Rei-chan. I never liked the smell of new books before I met you, but I definitely adore how you smell like a freshly baked strawberry shortcake.”

Momo and Ai both smiled at them. Contrary of their senpais -who had met during their childhood and acted like married couples- Nagisa and Rei met just during their first year of High School, theirs was a fresh made romance, they were like true newlyweds… though they weren’t mated just yet.

“Momotarou-kun, may I ask why are you so interested in scent theories?”

The young readhead gave a shy smile as he explained why he was so interested. “It’s because I don’t have my own scent yet. I often wonder how I’m going to smell or… well, I don’t know. Maybe I’m a beta and my scent isn’t going to be that strong anyway”. He tried to sound positive, but his tone didn’t resemble his usual attitude.

The three of them shared a look. Nagisa was the first one to approach the youngest, giving him a tight hug. “I bet you’re going to smell absolutely delicious! Your mate is going to love your scent, even if you are a beta”.

“If I’m a beta I could find myself a cute beta girl like Gou-san. But I can’t even court her if I haven’t presented yet” Momo pouted.

Their small chat was cut short by some commotion not far away. There was a group of girls and one of them was crouching on the floor. The understatement of the reason hit them at the same time that her scent did.

Nagisa gave a yelp and immediately threw himself over Rei, releasing his own scent as trying to cover that girl’s pheromone loaded heat scent.  It was his best try, because if they weren’t bonded his scent wasn’t enough to tie him. Even for bonded alphas like Makoto and Sousuke it was dangerous. They voluntarily buried their noses on their boyfriends neck, holding tight to them. The entire area filled with the strong scent of omegas trying to hide the scent of the girl’s, but there were still too much pheromones to be safe. 

“ _Let me go!_ ” Rei was trying to escape from Nagisa’s tight embrace by using his  _ alpha voice _ , Nagisa was doing his best to fight it, even if it caused him physical pain. For his small body, he sure was strong. Rei was not completely gone yet, but even like this he was hurting his boyfriend with his hands and with his  _ voice _ . Momo was helping Nagisa too, but Rei was too strong for them.

“Ai!” Rin shouted from where he was holding Sousuke against his body with his nose buried on his neck, nose pinned to his scent gland. “Use your pin! Hurry!”

Being an omega in a boarding school was a little dangerous. Sometimes, heat suppressants weren’t effective enough with handling the pheromone filled scent, so Omegas were provided with an emergency safety pin. It was filled with a rut suppressant. 

“Right!-” he snapped, taking it out and readying it while approaching the couple, but Rei tried to use his  _ voice _ with him, ordering to _back off_. “I-I’m so sorry, Ryugazaki-kun…”

Ai pressed the pin into Rei’s shoulder. The alpha gave a loud growl and was ready to attack Ai, but Momo protected him by tackling Rei to the ground, taking Nagisa with them.

Rei was still jerking away from them, but his strength was rapidly dissipating. It was the side effects of the drug. After a minute, Rei’s body was completely limp, but Nagisa was still tightly holding him.

The omega girl was taken away, covered in a special suit until they could reach the emergency vehicle not too far away. Then the emergency cleaning kit was brought and sprayed a strong scent cleanser. There were some other alphas that needed the rut suppressant shot, a few omegas with small bruises, two betas with bites and a lot of couples still shaking, nuzzling their gland scents together.

“It’s okay now,  Nagisa-kun. You can let me go, it’s safe” Rei’s voice was sweet, soft and a bit sluggish, but Nagisa didn’t let go. He was trembling and crying. “Are you hurt? I’m so sorry, please, talk to me Nagisa-kun”

Sousuke and Makoto had to help them to stand up, and even if Rei could barely stand by his own, Nagisa never let up his tight hug.

“Are you alright? Is anyone injured?” the paramedics were doing a general checkup at the fair, they were checking on the IwaSame group now.

“Nagisa-kun might be injured. Please, Nagisa-kun, let them check on you, please”. Rei was really worried about him. Nagisa’s strawberries scent was faint, there was a high peak of his  _ sun _ scent and a lot of fear mixed with it.

“Nagisa, let go”. Makoto placed a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder and he jolted, but then slowly released his grip finally allowing the paramedics to examine him. They took Nagisa and Rei to the hospital, just to be sure. Makoto and Haru went after them.

“Don’t forget to call us. I’m worried about them” Rin said to Makoto.

“Yeah. We will. Thanks for your help, Nitori-kun”

Only then did Ai react. He was still holding the pin in his hand, watching silently how the others moved around the commotion. “A-ah… I just… did nothing.”

* * *

After that, the Samezuka pack returned to their school. Ai was still shocked, but Momo was oddly silent. Sousuke was the first to break the tense silence between them. “Are you two okay?”

Ai clenched his hands and said nothing, so Momo had to answer first. “Man… that was really scary. There was too much fear in their scents… I honestly thought that Reicchi was going mad!”

“That was too dangerous. What was that omega girl thinking! She had to know her heat was coming, there is no way she could miss the signs. She was reckless!” Rin was shouting and clenching his fists.

“So? It’s not like that happens that often, right?” Momo asked. “Because… what would have happened if your mates weren’t there? Reicchi had it hard, but Nagisacchi was there and we could help them, but what would have happened if he was alone?”

“A fight.” Sousuke answered briefly and Rin had to explain further. “The omega is the one to pick who they want to mate, but there were too many alphas that a fight would have been the only way to reduce the potential list. Mated alphas have a hard time dealing with the scent, but are more likely to stay away from the fight.”

“Wow… being an alpha sure is scary. I hope to not present as an alpha…”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be alright, this doesn’t happen all that often. It’s just that that girl was reckless, there is no way an omega can miss the signs of a heat, even if it is their first or if their cycle is irregular.”

“So, there is a way to know if you are going to present as an omega?”

“Not really, you only notice them a few days before it happens, as you start feeling the urge of nesting, and the moodiness, but there’s also a feeling in your gut. It was a little disappointing for me when I felt it coming, though I guess if I weren’t an omega, Sousuke and I wouldn’t have been together. I kinda always knew you were going to be an alpha”. They were walking while holding hands and Rin briefly squeezed Sou’s hand.

“And you, Sousuke-sempai?” Momo asked eagerly. “You knew you were going to present as an alpha?”

“Not really.” He gave a little thought. “It’s very inconvenient, though… you never know when the first rut is going to come and even if it isn’t as strong as one induced by an omega’s heat, it’s still painful. Luckily, it was summer vacation and I was taking a nap in the living room of my grandparents”.

“I wonder how it feels to present as a beta. I never asked my sister.”

“Apparently, is just the scent, which is fainter than ours, but there is some.” Rin explained, as Gou was a beta herself, he knew.

“Rin… there’s something wrong with Ai” Sou remarked as the young omega was still silent, walking without taking part on the pack talk. They stopped and paid attention to him.

“Ai… what’s wrong?”

“I… I… was so scared” He finally said. “I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t remember the pin, I couldn’t help Nagisa-san… I felt useless and frightened and… I hated it”.

“What are you saying?” Rin laughed. “You risked yourself giving Rei the shot and you did it perfectly on the first try. You even ignored his  _ voice _ , did it hurt too much? No wonder how exhausted Nagisa was. Both of you were amazing, I couldn’t have done that.”

“Eh? But I… I just…”

“You jumped back so fast!” Momo interrupted, jumping himself backwards mimicking the movement he saw. “I tackled him, but you already were out of reach. If you use those reflexes in the relay, we will win for sure!”

Sousuke patted him on the head, letting a little of his scent flow as it made him feel relaxed. “You did well.”

“Yeah. Makoto told you too, didn’t he? They were thankful for your help.” Rin grabbed him by the shoulder and let a little of his scent flow too. Now he was getting the comfy feeling of  _ home _ again, and as honest as his body was, his own  _ morning _ blueberries scent began to flow.

“Oh man… I wanna do that too. I want to smell good too!” Momo whined and they all laughed a bit.

“You did well too, Momo” Rin acknowledged. “I think you will present as a beta, or maybe even an alpha”

“I don’t wanna be an alpha.” Momo pouted. “If I present as a beta, Rin-senpai would you let me date Gou-san?”

“Not in a million years.”

“You’re so mean, Rin-senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever see the end of this fanfic, maybe I'll write the other couples side. At least, I have a very solid Reigisa backstory and some ideas for Makoharu. But let's progress with this couple first.
> 
> On a side note. OMG!!! We are having a new series!!! I still can't believe it. I hope we get more news soon.
> 
> I'd like to see the all grown up IwaSame gang plus Kirishima brothers, Nao and Asahi. 
> 
> See you next water time! (Next week)


	3. A voice inside us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Samezuka pack learns a little more about their two youngest members as their instincts have to be pushed back.

The only thing they knew about the Iwatobi pack was that they were okay. A little sore, but getting better and practicing to beat them in the next tournament.

The samezuka pack was getting better at the relay as well. Their times were always improving, and Ai was becoming more confident in his swimming.

That day after practice, as they walked towards their room, Momo was in one of his hyper moods. He achieved a new personal best in the last relay practice and was excitedly talking about how wonderful it felt. Ai was a little tired, but listened anyway up until it was time for bed. Fortunately, as quickly as Momo laid his head on his pillow, he fell asleep. Ai felt just as fired up as Momo, he wanted nothing but to get better and better each day.

It was still dark when he woke up, not by his own will but, because he felt something climbing on his bed and a tickle on his neck. Worrying it would be some strange creature Momo hid, he tried to get up as quickly he could, but he was promptly pinned back onto the bed by a strong hand and a hot and heavy body. The tickle on his neck was nothing but Momo nuzzling at his scent glands. “Ai-senpai… you smell too good”.

His eyes widened, suddenly noticing the intoxicant scent filling the room, oranges and cedar mixed with a heavy load of pheromones. “M-Momo-kun… you…” His roommate was heavy breathing next to his ear, filling the air with a scent of lust. It was a tempting and exquisite scent, but Ai still managed to fight his instincts. “Wait, Momo-kun… you can’t… Momo-kun!!” Ai yelled and Momo jolted, holding his breath. He managed to regain some sanity and tried to get up, but he couldn’t do it totally.

“S-senpai… you… you… need to leave.” He was in pain, Ai could see it on Momo’s face so he doubted his last resolution for a second wanting to submit to the inviting scent, but then Momo spoke in a heavier tone. “Leave! Now!” It was the commanding  _ voice _ of an alpha.

* * *

 

The moment he left the room, Ai recovered his will and rushed over Rin and Sousuke’s room, desperately knocking on their door. Once Rin opened the door Ai rushed inside. “What the he-” There was no need for Ai to explain anything, it was all over his body. “Sou! Go help Momo.” The alpha dashed to their kouhai’s room and Rin released a big sigh. “Are you alright? Did he do something to you?” The younger boy shook his head. 

“Not really”. Ai was feeling calmer now that he was safe with Rin, but there was still the urge of returning to Momo. “I’m just… I guess I’m overwhelmed by his scent and… well, he kinda ordered me to get out of our room, his voice was too strong to resist.”

“Mmm… I know what you are talking about. His scent invites you to stay and his  _ voice _ makes you get away, frustrating enough. You should be okay after you take a bath. Come on, I’ll give you a change of clothes, there’s way too much alpha scent on you. Man… late bloomers surely are something, that scent is way too dense.”

“Is Momo going to be okay?” He finally asked.

“Yeah, I guess. But I can’t say the same about your bed. Don’t worry about him, he’s not the first alpha to go into his first rut. But this is your first time being close to one, isn’t it?” Ai nodded. “Well, take your time in the bath. We’re roommates once again for tonight.”

* * *

Momo was in isolation for the next three days. Sousuke visited him to bring him food, water and Ai’s used clothes. Since Ai was the first omega Momo smelled during his rut, he would crave for him and only his scent could do anything to help. Ai always blushed when Sousuke asked him to be sure to saturate his scent on that day’s shirt.

After those three days, the two alphas made sure of clean every inch of the room and washed everything. Soon their room was back to normal and the omegas could finally see Momo. 

“Momo! Feeling well already?” Rin asked, patting him on the shoulder.

“Umm, yeah… a bit tired, but I’m ready to get back to practice.”

They chatted a little about how Momo’s parents reacted to the news that their son was an alpha. Ai was there, but he couldn’t dare to look Momo in the eyes, still blushing a little and feeling self conscious. But then Momo rushed towards him and bowed profusely.

“I’m so sorry, Ai-senpai. I bet I scared you, please don’t be mad.”

He couldn’t help but giggle at Momo’s straightforwardness. Mimicking Rin, he patted the youngest in the head. “It’s okay,  Momo-kun. It’s not your fault, and you did well. Plus you finally have your scent”. 

“Yeah-” he smiled proudly placing his hands at the back of his head and taking a deep breath. “Oranges and some kind of wood”. 

“Cedar” Ai explained. “My grandma had a cedar closet and all her clothes smelled like you do now.”

“Ooh… you're so clever, Ai-senpai”

“Well,  Sou… now it’s your responsibility to teach him how to be an alpha. Momo, listen to everything this guy says, we don't wanna a reckless alpha in our pack.”

“Yes, senpai”. 

“And now, to make it official…-” Rin stood up and placed his arm forward. “-C’mon, you wanted to do this, didn’t you?”

Momo beamed with joy and placed his arm near Rin’s. Sousuke and Ai joined them and soon the room was filled with the scents of Mint, Sakura Blossoms, Blueberries and oranges.

* * *

But now was time for another hard trial. Exams were just around the corner and they were doing their best to earn good grades. Ai was doing his best, eyes fixated on a book laid in the center of his four pillars of other stacked books on his desk.

“Rin-senpai is going to yell at us if he sees our desks” Momo stated, his own desk being a mess too.

“Don’t worry, he’s busy with his exams, we just have to clean before he finds out”

“I can’t read anymore!” Momo yelled sounding dejected as he leaned over the book on his desk. Ai just ignored him and kept focusing on the book he was reading.

Momo turned his head and stared at Ai with an idea in his head. Sousuke had been teaching him some things about being an alpha and there were some things he hadn’t the chance to prove yet. As he was getting bored of studying, Momo decided to give it a try now.

He focused all his will on the core of his guts, trying to be completely serious. “ _ Ai-senpai, clean your desk! _ ” Momo ordered and Ai whined but immediately stood up and started sorting his books. He was being submissive, but still directed an angry glance towards Momo.

“Aaah… no, Ai-senpai, you don’t have to do that” he rushed to correct and releasing Ai, now embarrassed of what he had done. Ai snapped and started yelling at him. Momo was startled because he never had seen his roommate that angry before.

“You are so mean, Momo-kun! Being an alpha doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole! Don’t go commanding me over any foolish thing that crosses your head!”

“S-sorry, senpai.” he bowed down, knees, hands and forehead on the floor. “I… I… just hadn’t the chance to practice what Sousuke-senpai said… s-sorry!”

“You idiot! If you need an omega to practice your stupid alpha crap, then you should ASK before doing anything! Stupid airhead! IDIOT!”

Rin and Sousuke heard the commotion and rushed to see what was going on with the kouhais just to see Ai storming out and Momo still gaping at Ai’s words.

* * *

They had divided to find Ai, but Rin knew that they were likely to search for Sousuke afterwards.

Rin was searching in the last spot of his list, the stairs behind the pool. He should have know that it was the most likely spot to find him. “Ah, I finally found you.” Rin announced pressing a button on his cellphone just to slide it in his pocket. Ai jolted a little and tried to sweep away his tears before Rin could see them.

“Why are you here, senpai?”

“Tch… What do you mean  _ why _ ? We could hear you yelling at Momo from the other room. And I get that the  _ alpha voice _ is really annoying, but… don’t you think you overreacted a little back there?”

Ai let out a whimper, burying his face on his knees. Rin walked down and sat by his side, gently stroking his hair. “What happened? Was it that bad?”

Ai shook his head. “I-I get that Momo-kun is just curious because he’s not used to being an alpha, but… I just… really hate being bossed like that…”

“I’m going to make a wild guess but… it is because of something that happened before we met? Perhaps… your dad?”

There was a soft sad laugh before a few sobs. Rin remained silent, waiting for him to be ready to talk. “I don’t know who my dad is. My mom… she wont tell me nothing, but I think that is because of it that my grandfather was always so angry with her and always controlled her with his voice. Then I presented at my last year of middle school, and he was disappointed of me being an omega. He prohibited me to attend the swimming club, or having friends in general, and used his voice with me too. He  _ growled _ all the time… But I learned how to ignore the  _ alpha voice _ thanks to that, even if it hurts a lot.”

“That’s how you could ignore Rei’s voice last time, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah… it’s not something you can learn on the fly, you start building up the courage and the anger, and one day you just start  _ not doing _ what they say, but it's like a kick to the stomach, it leaves you breathless and… it drains you. My mom had the idea of sending me to a boarding school, allowing me to live by my own, to have friends, to enjoy being on the swim team and not having to fight against any alpha voice, and that’s why I’m in Samezuka.”

“And that’s why you don’t go home in holidays, isn’t?”

“Ah, well… it was like that at first, but that’s not the case anymore” he smiled a bit. “My mom just got married and I don’t wanna interfere. She’s finally free to do what she wants. I don’t wanna take her freedom again.”

He sensed that Sousuke and Momo were listening almost since the beginning as he smelt the mint and oranges, he only realized that they were actually paying attention when Momo raised his voice, talking in a way to sound reassuring. “It’s not your fault”.

Ai raised his head, teary eyes fixed on Momo’s yellow orbs of his kouhai as he kept talking. “It’s not your fault that your grandpa was mean with your mom. You… you sound like you take blame of what happened with your mom, but it wasn’t your fault. I-I still think that being an alpha is scary and there is so much I don’t understand yet. B-but you were right, it doesn’t give us the right to be an asshole like your grandpa…like me.”

Tears started rolling down Ai’s cheeks. He was trying to hold back his sobs, but completely failed when he felt Rin wrapping his arm around his waist. Momo tucked himself in Nitori’s other side and hugged him too. Sousuke approached, but he only let his hand stroke gently through ai’s hair. That was the first time he cried his heart out after years of suppressing his feelings and thoughts.

* * *

 

“No, but you two really should clean your desk” Rin said as they walked back to the youngest’s room. Ai’s plan to clean before Rin noticed his book fort totally failed.

“I’ll do it in the morning” He whined. “My head hurts now. I’ve never cried that much.”

“You better do it or you’re gonna wear a girl's swimsuit at our next joint practice.” Rin threatened leaving the two in their room.

Ai climbed into his bed and buried his face in the pillow. His eyes and head were hurting, but he felt better than ever. After rubbing his eyes with the fabric, he turned his head and found Momo sitting on the floor by his bed with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m so sorry, Ai-senpai. I shouldn’t have done that to you…”

Ai couldn’t help but smile at how puppy like Momo was behaving, and felt the urge to pat him on the head. “It’s okay, Momo-kun. You were curious and I kinda overreacted.”

“But you were right… it's just that I didn’t think it would work at first try. I’m so so so sorry.”

“Well, I guess if you need an omega to practice alpha stuff, I could lend you a hand… or an ear better said.”

“I hope to become a composed alpha like Sousuke-senpai. Right now I’m a mess.”

“You’re doing it fine. I remember some of my middle school classmates when they presented and all of them had bad temper issues, but you didn’t changed a bit, you are still as kind as ever.”

“You think?”

“Yes. Like that night… you made me leave the room before you could hurt me, even if it hurt you.”

They both blushed deeply, mostly because they were conscious of what Momo had done in order to calm himself during his rut.

“Well, we are a pack and one of the duties of an alpha is to take care of the omegas.” He added proudly and Ai chuckled.

“You’re going to be an alpha just as great as Sousuke-senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important events start to happen... I'm excited about the next chapter :3  
> See you next week.


	4. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai could now count on his friendships and the care of Rin-senpai, and Sousuke-senpai, the still odd friendship with the boys at Iwatobi, but most of all, he could always count on Momo. Who would have thought that at the beginning of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta [Prussianrobust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussianrobust) for her hard work.

That next weekend Sou and Rin had a date and left their kouhais alone, they had agreed to grab a bite and take a walk outside the school. It was a nice way to relax after the long exam week.

“You have an older sister, don’t you? I heard when Captain Mikoshiba told Rin-senpai that he also had a younger sister, but he never mentioned he had a younger brother too.”

“How rude of big brother! But, then how did you know he was my brother when we first met?.”

Ai chuckled remembering that time. “We heard your last name and knew you had to be related. You two have a very similar aura.”

The answer didn't please Momo as he pouted a little, but his face soon turned prideful “Well… he's not as handsome as me, but I guess you’re right.”

“And he had a crush on Gou-san too, so you have similar taste too.” Ai was surprised when Momo grunted and immediately changed subjects. 

“You mentioned your mom got married recently, right? How did she meet her mate? Have you met them?”

“Her.” Ai corrected. “And no, I haven’t. But I’m going home this year for christmas. Well, to their new house, as my mom finally moved away from my grandfather”

“Oh. That’s great, even though the date it is still pretty far away. But that’s great anyways.”

They had a fun afternoon getting to know each other. Momo told him a lot of stories about the morning picnics with his family. Ai had no troubles in telling stories about his childhood, about how he and his mom lived under the strict vigilance of his grandfather and the warm and doting watch of his grandmother. 

“It seems like you and your mother have a great relationship. How come I’ve never heard of you calling her?”

“Usually you are not around when I talk with her” Ai responded blushing a little. “It’s just a coincidence, and our talks are always short. She works the afternoon shift at a restaurant and I’m busy with classes in the morning.”

They talked about how they felt leaving home although Momo had the reference of his older brother it was a different feeling by himself. Then later talked about the friends they had made, which leaded to talk about Rin and Sousuke, and inevitably, about how a good trainer Sousuke was. 

“So… how’s the alpha training going?”

“I don’t know… I mean, Sousuke-senpai is great at explaining stuff and everything. Still there’s so much that I can only imagine, but I can’t really relate.”

“Like what?”

“Well, like the stuff that happens when there's an omega in heat and trying to control the rut… I’m still scared of not being able to do it.”

“That time with Ryugazaki-san really scared you, didn’t it? But it’s like Rin-senpai said. Not all omegas are that reckless. Maybe she thought her heat wouldn’t come until the next morning, but even so, she knew it was a risk. She made a very stupid decision.”

“Yeah, but it does happen, or you wouldn’t have an emergency pin with you all the time. And even heat suppressants aren’t that effective, right?”

The pills made it easier to be in open spaces and well ventilated rooms, but bedrooms and crowded closed off spaces like a train or a bus were still dangerous places to be during a heat. 

“I guess you’re right. Even the heat suppressants allows a little bit of the pheromones to leak, and that reminds me that maybe I should find another place to nest during my next heat.”

“Oh no! Stay in our room, you need to be comfortable. I’ll ask my classmates or Rin-senpai to stay in their room. But… it’s too bad I can't stay with you this time, I really enjoyed our movie night.”

“We could do that again, we just have to do it some other time.”

“That would be great!! Let’s do it tomorrow!”

* * *

 

Monday morning. Barely on time to classes,  Momo and Ai were standing in front of Sousuke and Rin while they lectured them. Sou sitting on the bottom bunk while Rin glared at his two kouhais, arms crossed and teeth showing. 

“I’m so sorry, Rin-senpai.”

It was easy to forget who was the alpha when Rin had such an explosive personality and Sousuke was quiet and composed –though it was scary if you didn’t know him well.

“You scent marked him… again… and you’re scent marked too.  What are you? Little kids?”

Ai flinched a little but Momo was unmoved, crossing his arms behind his head. 

“I can’t control my glands yet.” he said nonchalantly. 

“I guess he’s right” Sousuke remarked, “he's like a child in that matter”   
“Ok, but what about you Ai?”

Even if he was flustered, there was nothing he could do about it. There was this feeling he wasn’t used to, it was causing him some trouble in controlling his bodily reactions. “My body is just too honest. If I’m happy, it just shows.” His tone was so serious that Rin had no choice but to groan.

“Aaahhh…” He stared at the two of them and sighed, talking to Ai with a concerned voice. “Well, that can also be a side effect of your heat suppressants, you should go to the clinic to check your prescription. Anyways, you two have to be more careful now that Momo has presented. The school has rules against mating without a courtship intended and they don’t know you like we do and won’t believe it was just an accident.”

“We know… I’ll make an appointment after the championships; and no more movie nights…” Ai sighed and Momo quietly grunted. “Being an alpha isn’t any fun”.

The other three laughed a little. “Now c’mon,  we don’t have time to waste or we’ll be late for class. Let’s disguise your little accident, our scent was fading anyways.” Rin said reaching for the two of them and pressing his gland scents against their skin. Sousuke rose from the bed, offering a wide grin to his boyfriend.

“What is it?”

“You are such a doting parent and I’m loving every second” Sousuke teased. 

“Ah, shut up you idiot.”

* * *

 

After a week, Momo was getting ready to go back home for the long weekend while Ai was getting ready for his second heat of the year. Momo had packed a few things for the days after his return when he wouldn’t be allowed to be near Ai and he would be camping in Rin and Sousuke’s room.

“You sure you are going to be okay, Ai-senpai?”

“Yeah. I’ll be nesting here, watching movies and eating a lot. Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai and you promised to call me often and some of my classmates offered to bring me food and keep me company. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay… anyways, I made sure to add an extra of my scent to my shirt.”

Ai got teary eyed, a clear signal that the heat was near, maybe that same night. “Thank you, Momo-kun. I really love oranges.”

It was time for him to leave, so he took his books and clothes to their senpai’s room and came back to take his bag and bid his farewell. “Ai-senpai, can I give you a hug?”

“Eh?” Ai blushed a lot. “W-why?”

“Because you look like you need one and I won’t be here to help you like last time, so I want to give you that at least.”

He shyly smiled and nodded, allowing Momo to get closer and hug him for what it felt like a very long time. “Take care, Momo-kun”

“You too, Ai-senpai”

* * *

 

When Momo arrived home, his brother Seijuuro was there too. They were all going to visit their grandma on the countryside, so it was just the first stop on their trip.

“Momo! How you’ve been? So it’s true, you finally presented as an alpha.”

Momo was proud, Sei was an alpha too so he was someone to look after, though most of his alpha knowledge came from what Sousuke has told him. His teaching felt like a secret alpha thing most of the time.

After a brotherly hug, Sei started sniffing around him. “Scent marks?”

“Yeah. I’m in a pack with Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai and Ai-senpai. They’re great!”

“Ah, I knew I recognized two of the scents, but… you smell a lot more like Nitori-kun…”

Momo smiled until his molars showed, talking in a fond voice.

“Ah right. I guess it happened this morning, when I said goodbye to him. He was like an abandoned puppy because he’s going into heat this weekend and we all were going out, so I hugged him too tight. He’s cute because every time he’s too happy his body just let flow the blueberries. Rin-senpai says it is because of the heat suppressants, but I find it rather cute.”

“Right.” Sei was serious but then a grin showed in his face. “C’mon, we have a lot to talk about before we get to grandma’s house. She’s waiting for us with her blueberry pudding.”

“My favorite!” Momo said throwing his arms to the air giving a high jump then ran to greet the rest of their family.

“I know…” Sei was serious again watching his silly brother talk with their sister and mom. “I know” He repeated with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

 

After the holidays, it took three more days for Ai to get over the heat. The cramps were the worst part, but they lessened every time he could go to the pool. Rin helped him after the general practice, when there was nobody at the pool. His times were improving, they were getting ready for the next competition. So, when he could finally join the entire team, they were impressed of his progress.

“Ai-senpai, do you wanna go grab some snacks after practice?” They were changing at the locker room when Ai finally joined the rest of the group.

“Ah… I guess that’s okay, but we can’t take too much time, I still have some homework to do.”

“Don’t worry, senpai. We’ll be quick.”

There was a cafeteria where Samezuka students could eat at on the campus if they were late for dinner because of practice. Swimmers often went after the last practice of the week, still some often settled with the food the machines at the school sold.

“What kind of food do you want, senpai?” Momo asked as they were browsing the food trays. 

“Hmm… I’m not picky about the food, except I hate squid. Ah, and I love shrimps so I’m taking the tempura bento.”

“I’ll take the hamburger.” Momo said and then went for their beverages. Momo took a blueberry flavored sports drink and Ai took an organic orange juice, then went to the cashier.

Ai was the first one to take his stuff on the counter, but Momo placed his too and said. “Check this too and I’ll pay for everything”.

“Wh-! You don’t have to do that, Momo-kun.”

“But I want to, so just let me.” The youngest pouted and Nitori had to give up.

“Okay. But next time it’s my treat, deal?”

“Hm… Deal.”

The omega girl at the counter did as Momo said and charged the bentos, but when she was going to charge the drinks just took a quick glance of them and her smile widened. Facing directly to Momo, she gave a short wink and packed all the items in a plastic bag. Ai turned his head just to find Momo blushing a little, so he chuckled a bit. “Let’s go, Momo-kun”.

* * *

 

Back at their room while they were eating, Momo kept asking questions about food. “Do you like sweets, Ai-senpai?”

“I do like them, but I guess I prefer citrus-flavored ones, like orange jello or lemon pie. Back in elementary school, my grandma always packed me orange confiture she made, it was delicious. I like anything not ultra sweet and definitely not coconut. What about you, Momo?”

“I´m not fan of coconut either, but I still eat it if is only garnishment. And I love blueberries pudding, but there is no pudding like my grandma’s. She always makes it when I visit her, she knows it is my absolute favorite.” Momo was smiling, but a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“You must love her a lot, yeah?”

“Yeah… but you love your grandma very much too. You’re always talking about her with a big smile and longing eyes.”

Knowing that Momo was watching him as intently made Ai flush a little, and his voice quivered when he pronounced the  “Yes… it’s because she was the only one allowed to be gentle with me. My mom was often getting yelled by my grandfather, but my grandma was a beta, so the  _ alpha voice  _ didn’t have any effect on her.”

Memories provoked a little humidity on his eyes, and for that reason Momo got worried, because his voice was so serious when he asked,  “Ai-senpai, I just noticed this but… the way you talk… does your grandma…?”

Even if he tried to talk with calm, it was still a painful memory so his voice trembled even more and a tear ran down his cheek. “She passed away last year, about a week before school started.”

Momo was about to hug him, but he pressed a hand against his chest. “Don’t… I just can’t control my scent anymore when I get too emotional, you would get marked.”

“Okay…” he sounded dejected, he settled by holding Ai’s hand between his. “...but you aren’t alone anymore, senpai.”

He managed to offer a sincere smile at him. “Yeah, I know.”

He knew. That not only his mom, and her new wife that he still had to meet. He could now count on his friendships and the care of Rin-senpai, and Sousuke-senpai, the still odd friendship with the boys at Iwatobi, but most of all, he could always count on Momo. Who would have thought that at the beginning of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is going kinda slow, but I promise that this ship is going to sail soon.  
> In the next chapter we are going to see the Iwatobi pack again for a new challenge they will overcome together.


	5. Rivalry and cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwatobi and Samezuka are destined rivals, but sometimes rivalry is just another form of brothership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter couldn't be possible without the lovely help of [Prussianrobust](prussianrobust.tumblr.com) who betaed it.

Finally, the time for the next tournament arrived. Everyone was excited to show their progress in front of their destined rivals from Iwatobi. Rin gave the mandatory inspirational speech and then sent them to their places. The first competition was the 100m breaststroke men individuals so it was time for Ai to face Nagisa.

“Ai-chan! Long time no see!”

Ai was glad to see that the boy was his usual cheery self, so he smiled but talked with a serious tone. “Please, don’t call me like that”.

“I’m excited to race you today. Rin-chan said that you’re getting so much better that you could beat me, but I won’t let you win, I got better too!”

Nagisa’s words wasn’t to threaten Ai, but to fire up the race a little and make it more fun. Ai was capable to detect the true meaning of his words because how much closer they’ve gotten since their friendship with Rin improved on both ends.

Ai was already putting his jammers on when Nagisa took off his shirt. It was hard to ignore the brand new bite mark on the blonde’s nape. 

“Nagisa-san, the mark… that’s…?”

The night of the squid festival they learnt that Nagisa’s family opposed to Rei’s courtship, so it meant that somehow they managed to get their approval. The other omega widely smiled, touching the mark with his finger. “That’s right. Rei and I finally got bonded.”

“That’s great, Nagisa-san! Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!”

They were first ones to finish getting ready, so they went to the aisle to wait for their call and to chat a little about how the newly bonded couple worked to convince Nagisa’s parents. They were completely alone when another competitor approached them. “Can I have a word with you two?”

“What’s up?” Nagisa was quick to trust people, but Ai was too shy, so he just nodded and paid attention.

“You are Hazuki and Nitori, aren’t you?” He was well mannered and had a gentle smile. Ai tried to remember the guy’s name. He only knew that he was from Zendo High School. “Everybody’s saying that you are the favorites to win today.”

“They are? I haven’t heard a thing.” Nagisa said giggling. Their lines weren’t even the central ones, so there was no reason to believe something like that, but suddenly the other guy’s face turned dark and his voice lowered two tones. 

“I did, and I don’t like it. That’s why  _ you two are going to lose and you won’t tell anybody I talked with you _ .”

At first they jolted with the sudden command invading their bodies, but on the next instant both of them glared at him, anger starting to build up from the core of their guts. Nagisa was the first one to talk. “ _ Alpha voice…  _ That’s cheating.  You… big coward”

“You are an asshole” Ai added. 

But the alpha’s face softened and smiled like they were friends. “Don’t look me like that, it’s just how nature works. It’s a shame that the favorites are omegas. I’m just using my right as an alpha... Well, I’ll see you in the finish line… or rather say,  you’ll see me.”

They were left with an unpleasant look in their faces, but as they exchanged glances, a knowing smile reached their face. “This is going to hurt like hell…” Nagisa stated. 

“I know, but we have to win no matter what.”

“Let’s go, Ai-chan. We have to show that dickhead what these two omegas can do”. 

“I’ll be right beside you.”

They were at the platform, ready to dive. One last glance and they were both smiling. They needed that extra challenge.

As soon as the whistle sounded, both jumped and entered the water in a perfect angle, almost like water had opened a space for them to dive. Ai was sure that Nagisa was feeling the same things that him. There was a sharp pain piercing his gut but the ire was stronger, making his arms and legs burn with fire. With every stroke, it felt like he was flying, always faster and faster. He felt Nagisa just by his side, but no other competitor was close. As soon as they reached the other side, they did a quick turn, one kick and one stroke and they were doing the final lap. Using all his focus to keep breathing and getting faster, faster, faster, he could only hear the cheers of their teams. Rin, Sousuke and Momo’s voice over all of them, firing his will to beat the stupid alpha.

The wall was near and Nagisa’s arms looked like they were made of rubber because they stretched more than their original length, giving him the advantage, so he ended first and Ai was second. A loud cheer echoed at the crowd and soon the board announced that Iwatobi was the winner and Samezuka was in second place. Both the swimmers were heavy breathing, and quickly reached the nearest leader to climb out of the pool.

“Something is wrong.” Rei commented when he saw that Nagisa wasn’t smiling as much as usual. He dashed as fast as his legs allowed him. Momo and Rin were watching from the aisle as the youngest was getting ready for the 100m men backstroke competition, ready to congratulate their teammate, but when Ai got out the pool he had a pained look on his face as well. That set mental alarms off.

“Ugh…” Nagisa finally collapsed and fell on his knees, grabbing his stomach with one hand, the other prevented him to fall over his face.

Ai was about to fall too, but Momo reached him just in time to hold him tight.

“Oi, Nagisa…” Rin helped him to get back on his feets and quickly took them to the locker room, finding a spot for them to sit and rest. Makoto was nearby, as he was also getting ready for the race. Rei arrived just seconds later, ignoring all his friends to check on his mate.

“Nagisa-kun! What’s wrong?”

Momo sat next to Ai, still holding him tight by the waist and gripping his hand. He felt so tired that leaned over Momo to rest his head on his shoulder. “Ai-senpai… what happened?”

“Why are you so exhausted? That was an amazing race but you seem like…” Rin was starting to get a clue on their behaviour.

”Give us a moment…” Ai asked, panting and glaring all around. There was no sight of the idiot from earlier.

“Are you fighting an  _ alpha voice?! _ ” Rei was the one to recognize his boyfriend’s state, and Nagisa smiled at him to ease his worry but did nothing about the anger he started to feel.

“Yeah… I knew it was going to hurt, but it was worth the pain, right Ai-chan?”

“Every second. Too bad we didn’t get to see that asshole’s face when he saw our names on the board.”

“What the fuck is happening? How… why?” Rin asked.

“Ok, I guess I can handle a little more pain to tell you”. Ai tightened the grip on Momo’s hand and took a deep breath before talking. “A douchebag alpha used his  _ voice  _ and told us to lose and to deny that he talked to us.”

“Too bad he didn’t know who he was talking to, but damn… that was both the most painful, and exciting race I’ve ever had.” Ai chuckled a little, releasing Momo’s hand.

“I wonder if we could’ve been faster without all that pain, but it was still a really exciting race. I want to race with you again, Ai-chan!”

“Yeah, me too.”

But the other members of the team weren’t taking the situation as lightly. The two captains exchanged a look, but the ones to talk were the two kouhais.

“Where’s the asshole who did this to you?” Rei asked in a dark tone. It was a shock, even for Nagisa, to see the forever proper boy curse in anger.

But the anger on Momo’s features was just as shocking. “Where’s that dick? I’m going to bite his head off!” Momo growled.

“Rei, Momo, calm down.” Rin asked and Makoto nodded before taking a serious tone. “We will present a complaint to the authorities, but for now we should calm down.”

Nagisa rubbed his cheek on Rei’s shoulder, trying to calm him down with his scent. A benefit of being mates.

Ai couldn’t use his scent with Momo like Nagisa did with Rei, but he could use his  _ voice _ . It was something that omegas could do with those really close to them, it worked with alphas, betas and omegas. In a way it was more powerful than the alpha voice, but lately it was only used to calm down pups. Most omegas didn’t developed it until breeding, as something natural, but Ai learnt to use it when he tried to comfort his mother after a discussion with her father. Ai moved a little just to be able to stroke Momo’s hair and talked in a soft voice “ _ It’s okay, Momo-kun. You know I can handle this stuff, don’t be so angry. _ ”

It took a few more breaths for Momo to calm down until there was only a small pout on his mouth when he talked. “But that’s not fair. He could’ve hurt you and Nagisacchi. I want to punch him in the face and kick his balls.”

Nagisa laughed a bit and added. “I’m okay too, Momo-chan. Don’t worry, I’ve had it worst”.

That caused a reaction from his boyfriend “But, Nagisa-kun…” Nagisa pressed a finger on Rei’s lips and shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re going to take care of it”

“Rin-senpai…” Ai turned to his captain. “You have to be careful too. I remembered the name of that guy, and he’s in your heat for the 100m butterfly, so he might try to do the same thing again since you are the favorite and an omega.”

“Rei-chan, you have to take care of Rin-chan” Nagisa asked. “Don’t leave him alone before the race, okay?”

“Ryuugazaki-san and you have the chance to beat him again, so please do it.”

Rin smiled with satisfaction knowing that he would have the chance to crush that guy’s pride. “We’ll show him that he’s no opponent for us, and then we’ll complain to the authorities. There’s no place for cowards in any sport.”

Rei fixed his glasses and nodded. “Now I’m really fired up. Nobody messes with my mate and gets away with it.”

“Oh, Rei-chan looks so cool like this” Nagisa said trully amazed with his boyfriend who was lightly blushing.

“Oooooooh! Nagisacchi and Reicchi finally bonded!” He said pointing the mark on Nagisa’s nape.

Rin laughed a bit when he noticed how flustered Rei was. “Congratulations, you two.”

Makoto laughed too and then returned to his role as captain. “Now, you two go change. Momo-kun and I have a race to attend so Rei you are in charge of taking care of them.”

“Of course, Makoto-senpai. Leave it to me.”

“I have to go back.” Rin said. “I’ll send someone to help you two. Be careful in the meantime.”

* * *

 

Rei was their loyal guardian while they were changing, but he also had pending matters with Ai. “Nitori-kun, could you give me the name of your aggressor?”

“What are you going to do, Rei-chan?”

“I just want to know who’s the guy I have to beat.”

“His name is Toshima Katou. He’s a senior from Zendo High School and he was number one at breastroke and butterfly on his first year. Last year he lost against Rin-senpai and I heard that his times dropped off since then.”

“Toshima Katou… thanks,  Nitori-kun”. 

Nagisa was almost finished, Nitori just had to put his shirt on, so the blonde asked a question he was curious about.

“Ai-chan… how did you learn to fight the alpha voice? Last time with Rei-chan you did it too and you said that you were used to this.”

Rei shrugged as Ai answered Nagisa’s question. 

“Just like you, right? My grandfather was overly controlling with me and my mom. He wanted me to quit swimming and he wouldn’t let me have friends.” He supposed that Nagisa would understand, and since he talked with his pack, Ai was able to talk about that issue in a calmer tone. 

“I had something like that happen with my mom too. And one of my sisters used to bully me a lot in middle school, she even made me wear a dress all day”.

“Nagisa-kun told me that fighting the  _ voice  _ causes physical pain to omegas, so it requires great strength to do it. It was truly excited seeing how fiercely you two were swimming back there and knowing that you were under such pressure just makes me admire both of you even more. Also, Nitori-kun, last time I didn't have the chance to apologize and thank you for your help.”

“Y-you can call me Ai if you want.”

Rei smiled. “Right, then you can call me Rei, Ai-kun”. 

“Ok, Rei-san” Nagisa giggled.

“Well, it’s seems that we’re better friends now. Let’s go Ai-chan, Rei-chan, we have to cheer our teams.”

* * *

 

Makoto was able to achieve first place and Momo a tight second place. With that settled, they could proceed with the complaint. Rules at school tournaments were still really old and needed to be updated to modern world standards, but no one seemed to care enough to change them. They said that the highest-ranking alpha of a team had to be the one who presented the complaint in the name of the team with the offended omega under him. Makoto, as captain of Iwatobi, and Sousuke as vice captain went with Nagisa and Ai to the organizers and presented a formal complaint, but as there was no proof of what they were saying and they even won the race, they couldn't really do anything. The two omegas were so angry, there was no way that they could just let it go.

“We have to do something, Mako-chan. If this continues, every cowardly alpha will act like that and every omega with potential will be in risk.”

But more than the potential rise of cheaters using the voice to win over more capable omegas, the risk for the ones close to them was more frightening. They had to do something to protect their friends.

“Rin-senpai and Nanase-san were always surrounded by friendly and kind alphas, so they don’t know how to fight… and there are so many alphas jealous of them” Ai said gripping Sousuke’s sleeve. As he and Makoto were their mates, they had to protect them. After exchanging a look, Makoto gave a half smile.

“We’ll do something…” He said with a decided tone, looking at Sousuke who nodded.

* * *

 

It was Rei and Rin’s chance to beat the cheater. As Ai expected, he tried to approach Rin in confidence. Rei was originally supposed to be near him all the time but as he was still changing, Rin was left alone in the other corner of the locker room. 

“Matsuoka-kun, isn’t? You really are an amazing swimmer.”

“What do you want?” Rin wasn’t going to buy his shit. “You want to force me like you did with my friends?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said with a mischievous smirk. “Now,  _ you’re going to lose today and will never talk about this with anyone _ ”

“Tch. You really are a stupid asshole. Using… ugh...  you big chicken! But you are going to regret messing with us.”

Still a confident laugh was his reply. “I’ll do anything to win. Well, see you later.”

He left and Rin smiled as Rei approached to him.

“Do you have it?”

“Of course, Rin-san. Now, lets go find Sousuke-san to release you.”

There was only one thing more powerful than an alpha voice to an omega and it was the voice of his alpha mate. Sousuke was waiting for them at the end of the aisle. Rei handed him a cellphone and then left. 

“Now do your stupid alpha shit so I can feed that asshole my bubbles”. Sousuke smiled and with a loving caress on Rin’s hair he whispered into his ear.

“Do your best.  _ Don’t lose.” _

At the platforms, Rin and Rei were so fired up. There was more than the ordinary challenge feeling. It was something more personal, more primitive, it was a matter of honor. Rin was fighting for his honor as an omega and Rei was fighting for the honor of his true mate.  With this, they managed to get the first place for Samezuka and second for Iwatobi.

But the best part was when the organization representatives approached Toshima and notified him his expulsion of the tournament. There was a possibility that he would be banned from any kind of competitive swimming for at least a year.

“Rei-chan! You did great!” Nagisa jumped at him and started rubbing their cheeks.

“Well done, Rei” Rin greeted him, gently bumping a fist on his shoulder. “With the race and the camera.”

Toshima faced the small group and yelled angrily at them. “YOU! You set up a trap for me. You did this on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I can’t talk about it,  remember?” Rin smirked and Nagisa stuck his tongue to the Toshima guy.

“You stupid omegas! You should be banned from sports, you only take advantage of us…” He was rushing to Rin and Nagisa, but Rei quickly stood in front of them and growled as lowly.

“You should find a better use of your brain. Nagisa-kun and Rin-san are capable of taking care of themselves, but as you may see, they are not alone.”

Soon enough, Makoto, Sousuke and Momo were right beside him. Haru and Ai joined their pack mates behind the alphas, sensing the strong scent coming of them. That scent was meant to be intimidatory to any alpha trying to attack a pack or one of his members and attracted omegas to show the true strength of said pack. And they were two allied packs growling at him. Toshima was overwhelmed by the menacing tone, scent and presence of the alphas, so he did what was only natural, he ran away. 

It took half a minute for the guys to calm down, but they completely relaxed when Momo almost yelled. “Woaah! What was that? It was so… so…”

“Tch… don’t tell me you came without knowing what was going on?” Rin laughed and the others joined him too.

“I forgot to teach him about quarrels and intimidation. I never thought it would be useful.” Sousuke explained half laughing. 

“I just wanted a chance to bite his head off,  but it felt so… so… that was SO cool! He was like shrinking in front of us and ran away with his tail between his legs”

“It seems that Momo-kun is a natural alpha.” Ai commented causing a pleased smile from Momo. “You think?!” They laughed again. Momo really was a blast of cool air in their group. Ai couldn't help but smile fondly at him. 

“Well, let’s go. There’s still races to fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling all on board! This is the last call!
> 
> So, this chapter was a little to show how their world work, and to show one of the antagonists of this story. Also, Reigisa can't stand being on the background. I should write their side of the story too... but later.


	6. The scent of blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange and blueberries always smelled good together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank [ Prussianrobust ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussianrobust) for being my lovely beta for this fanfic.
> 
> All on board!

After that tournament, a new rule was implemented. All omegas were to be escorted by an alpha teacher or teammate at all times during a tournament, and since then all teams were always suspicious of strangers. But when it came to Iwatobi and Samezuka, their friendship was trustworthy. 

Samezuka won the relay the next day, but Iwatobi did a good second place and they were all classified to the next tournament.

They had a few days to relax after the tournament so Ai was taking a nap in their bedroom when Momo came in waking him up with his joyful loud chat.

“Senpai,  senpai… do you want to share my popsicle? I went to the store and they had this one that splits on the half and it has two flavors too! Orange and blueberry. I have never tasted them together.”

Ai rubbed his eyes and smiled, sitting on his bed and smiling. “Me neither. Only smelled them together all the time.”

Momo laughed as he split the popsicle and handed it to his roommate. “And they smell soooooooo good that I wanna taste it and I knew I had to share it with you.”

They tasted well together, he had to admit, and it was a hot afternoon so the cold treat was definitely welcomed. “Thank you, Momo-kun. It was really good.”

“Yeah! I really liked it, though the flavors weren’t close to what I imagined.”

“They use artificial flavors in this stuff. I wonder if we could do a natural popsicle like that.”

“Oh! Oh! My grandma grows blueberries, I’ll ask her to make some when we visit her in the summer vacation. Oh… Ai-senpai, what are you going to do for obon? Will you go with your mom?”

“No, I can’t. Mom’s wife is working on a cruise, so they’re using the chance to have their honeymoon. They will be out starting that same week and for the rest of the summer.”

“What? For Summer break too?” Ai nodded. “You’re going to stay at school!?” He nodded again. “No way, that’s too boring and lonesome. I’ll ask my parents but I’m pretty sure that they will say yes, so… would you like to come with me for obon and summer break?”

“W-with you?” Life in the dorm rooms was too quiet even for him and there was no much to do except using the pool to do some self training, but he never imagined that being invited to a friends house would make him so happy.

“Yeah! And we can go to grandma’s house, pick blueberries and you would taste the orange and blueberry natural popsicle first.”

“That would be nice, Momo-kun. I’ll ask my mom to tell the school…”

Momo was grinning so wide that his cheeks were blushing.

* * *

 

Almost every day, when Momo brought a midnight snack for himself he also brought one for his roommate. Sometimes, Ai wasn’t hungry and saved it for the next morning, but it was getting a thing of everyday. Some were his favorites and even some he’d never tasted before, but they were always the kind of snack he would have liked. Even if he wanted to play oblivious, he couldn’t help but be suspicious of the reason of all that snacks… though, he was scared of asking.

The main cause of his fear –and he hated to admit it– was that he would be extremely embarrassed if he just misunderstood Momo’s actions. He didn’t know if their friendship could remain untouched. As he was thinking about the best way of finding out the truth without hurting Momo, the answer came to him in a very inconvenient form. 

It all started at lunch on Monday. They were in the cafeteria and Momo’s group used to sit on the same long table as Ai and his classmates. Since they were recognized as a pack –or half of it– they usually sat next to each other while Rin and Sousuke sat with the other seniors. Ai was late for lunch that day, so there were less options to pick on the menu. At least all his favorites were out.

“Ai-senpai, you didn’t get any tempura shrimp?” Momo asked as he examined his roommate’s tray.

“I was late, so they were out. This is all I could get, but it is okay.”

“No, it’s not. Here, you can take mine.” Momo said as he placed his portion on Ai’s plate. He tried to ignore all the amused smiles of the guys at his table, but even he knew that Momo was being too oblivious of how he was acting… or maybe too obvious.

“T-thanks.” As he was chewing the first shrimp, he fixed his eyes on the burger he brought for himself, remembering that it was one of Momo’s favorites. He thought about returning the favor, but then remembered that he couldn’t do it, not with everyone watching and most of all, kinda  _ knowing _ . Especially since it could be interpreted as  _ accepting, _ and that wasn’t the case… mostly because he didn’t know if he had anything to  _ accept _ . Momo was Momo, still too young and innocent, right?

He left things to cool down again, still looking for a way to ask Momo without being rude.

That afternoon they had swim practice, but he was feeling a little sick. He almost asked to skip for the day, but still managed to get to the end, bathe and change before dashing to the restrooms and emptying the contents of his stomach again and again.

Sousuke took him to the infirmary, where they learned that almost half school was sick because of a case of poisoned shrimps. The nurse gave him some medicine and wrote a note for his teachers to notify that he would not be attending next day’s classes.

They still had to stop two times before they managed to reach his room, where Momo and Rin were waiting for him.

“What happened?” Rin asked as he helped Ai to get on the bed. Laying on his side and hugging his pillow, he finally felt some peace.

Rin gently stroked his hair, while sitting at the edge of the bottom bunk.

“There is an epidemic because the shrimps at lunch were poisoned.” Sousuke explained.

“T-The… the shrimps? No, dammit! This was my fault. I gave Ai-senpai my shrimps.” Momo panicked.

“It’s not your fault, Momo-kun… you didn’t know.” Ai tried to reassure him, but he looked too dejected to be calmed by his words.

“You don’t get it. Something I gave you made you sick… that’s no good. No good at all… Ah!” Momo was making such a fuss about it –by the time he was almost ripping out his hair– that Sousuke couldn’t remain quiet anymore.

“Momo–” The young one paid attention to his sempai “–are you courting Ai?”

“Ggh…” Momo’s expression was the same of a child caught doing something forbidden, but nodded anyway.

“Haaa!!!?? That’s what you were doing?”

Ai was glad that Rin was blocking the view of where Momo was standing, because he didn’t wanted him to notice how red his face had gotten. Quickly, he buried his face in the pillow he was hugging, but it did nothing to calm his fluttering heart. Momo really was courting him.

“I-I have my family’s approval if that’s what you’re worried about” Momo finally said.

“That’s not the problem here. You were courting Ai!”. Now Rin was grinning. “I didn’t even know that you liked him that way!”

“You never told Ai either, right?” Sousuke asked and Momo violently shook his head. “We were all thinking that you still had a crush on Gou, how he was supposed to know what you were doing?”

“I-I… yeah, I guess I did say that… but… you see, after that i got to spend a lot of time with Ai-senpai. I really got to know him, and… and he’s cute… and kind, and patient, and… and… and I really like Ai-senpai a lot…”

His heart was racing like crazy and his face felt hot, but nothing prepared him for what Rin said after that. “Well, because you were too silent I was going to ask you how you felt about being courted by Momo, but your body really is  _ too _ honest.”

He couldn’t see since his face was still buried in the pillow, but judging for the sound of Momo’s voice he was delighted by the obvious scent of blueberries letting him know how happy he felt. Momo was courting him. Not Gou, but him.

“Okay, I guess it’s time we give you some privacy to talk this over. Let’s go, Sousuke.”

* * *

 

He knew that Momo was right beside his bed,  waiting patiently for him to raise his head from the pillow, but he was still too embarrassed to face him.

How long Momo had liked him? For how long he liked Momo? Right, he’s liked Momo for a while, but he always did his best to force down and ignored the butterflies in his stomach every time Momo did something nice or cute. Why was knowing that these feelings were mutual suddenly make it so difficult to control his emotions?

“Ai-senpai…” It seemed that his patience had ran out. “I know you can’t answer me right now, but at least tell me… can I keep courting you?”

He tried to remember when this started, he knew it had to be that night when they went out to buy dinner and Momo asked him a lot of questions about himself. Was that the first treat or just an excuse to know all about his taste?. He peeked out with one eye and saw Momo sitting in his puppy like behavior, and if he had a tail, Ai was sure he would be waging it right now.

“Just… don’t… -” it was almost as his metaphorical dog ears dropped for a second and it made him giggle and gather the courage to face Momo, so he sat up and stretched an arm to pat him on the head. “Just don’t feed me shrimp for a while, would you?”

“I won't, I won't. I’ll take care of you.” He almost jumped on his lap. Momo was cute, but also handsome in a way. His dorky mind was something that Ai found endearing and it make him happy to know that his lovely smile and his sparkly golden eyes were directed to him.

“I really like you, Momo-kun.” The room filled with the scent of oranges as he jumped to hug Nitori. “Ah!... Momo-kun,  wait,  we are going to scent mark each other… Momo-kun!”

“Sorry” he said backing up a little. Before leaving his side Momo planted a small peck on Ai’s cheek, an act that caused a deep flush to spread across his face and cause the urge to bury his face back into the bed.

“Ah! Are you feeling well? Do you need something? Are you thirsty?”

Peeking again from the pillow with a smile on his face, Ai answered Momo. “I’m fine… You startled me, that’s all.”

Momo smiled back at him, sitting at the edge of the bed and stroking Ai’s hair. “Well, if you need anything I’ll go grab it for you.”

“I believe you’re going to spoil me from now on…”

They had a light chat before Ai became sleepy.  Momo stayed by his side, stroking his head until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Momo was completely silent while changing but Ai still woke up at his usual hour. He even was changing in the dark. 

Ai chuckled a bit. “You can turn on the light, Momo-kun. I’m awake.”

“Did I wake you?” he felt the apology on his voice.

“No, I woke by myself, you were unusually silent” he giggled.

“Ok, I’ll be quick so you can go back to sleep.”

“Actually, I’m kinda hungry. I’ll go to take breakfast with you and then I’ll come back here.”

“Are you sure? You could wait here and I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“You’d be late if we did that.” He stood up and changed his clothes, brushed his teeth. He would later take a bath.

“Okay.” Momo smiled and quickly changed and then they headed together to the cafeteria.

“Senpai, how are you feeling? Does your stomach still ache?”

“No. It still feels funny but it doesn’t hurts.”

There were already some other students without their uniforms eating when they arrived. The menu that morning included Jelly, oatmeal, toast and rice porridge. Ai asked for the rice porridge at the same time that Momo placed an orange jelly on his tray. “This will be my morning treat, senpai”

Ai nodded silently but his cheeks turned pink and then red when the lady serving the porridge smiled at them.

Momo asked for the oatmeal as there was a blueberries variety offered, and also served a portion of tamagoyaki.

They were alone at their table, sitting side by side. Momo was chatting about the tamagoyaki his mom cooked and how he always helped her to break the eggs, but stopped to taste the oatmeal, humming with delight. “You like blueberries that much, Momo-kun?”

“I told you, didn’t I? My grandma grows them and makes jelly and saves some to make her blueberry pudding everytime we visit her because she knows it is my absolute favorite. When I first met you I didn't think that your scent would be pleasing to me. Actually, I didn't think about it even when Reicchi mentioned it at the festival. But last holiday when I went home, my brother started asking me a lot of questions about you and remarked that you smelled like blueberries and that the way I talked about you was like I had a crush on you.”

“Wh- Mikoshiba-senpai knows?”

“Yeah. He always liked your scent too, but not the way I do.” Ai found he liked the slight tinge of jealousy in his tone when Momo said that. “Besides, Sei always hated waking up early for our picnics, so he didn't like the  _ morning  _ scent on you.”

“What?”

“You know how Reicchi said that he didn't liked strawberries that much, but I totally love your scent, completely. I really enjoyed the morning picnics. But you should ask yourself that too because you eat a lot of orange flavored stuff, don’t you?”

It was true. It was his favorite flavor, but lately he was having orange fruit, candy, sweets and drinks almost every day and night. “Because you’ve been feeding me”, he excused.

“No, I don’t. I brought you other stuff you liked but you always had an orange flavored candy or drink with you. Like the first time I treated you to dinner. The lady at the counter was totally rooting for us when she noticed I had a blueberry drink and you had an orange juice.”

Aiichirou remembered that. He thought that Momo was getting popular with girls now that he was such a handsome alpha, but he must have been wrong… and a little jealous.

“Ai, how are you feeling?” Rin and Sousuke came to sit with them.

“Ah, senpai… I’m fine, thanks.”

“Rin-senpai, what do you like of Sousuke-senpai scent?”

“Ah, you want to know about our scent compatibility, don’t you? Well, the mint scent is nice but what I really love is that he smells like a warm kotatsu. My dad used to smell similar, maybe that’s why even Gou feels happy being around him. And my mom totally adores him, she always did but even more when he got his scent.”

Sousuke smiled at Rin. 

“But you were always eating gum or mint candies at the beginning of the year.” Momo insisted. 

“Right, but that’s because of the craving…” Rin took a quick glance at the trays of their kouhais and smiled. “Ai is eating a lot of orange stuff and Momo is eating blueberries because until you bond you will be craving for the taste of each other.”

“Wait. If I bite Ai-senpai, he’s going to taste like blueberries?” Momo was totally amused,  and Ai was completely red. 

“Yeah, something like that. You’ll know when the time comes, but you’ll have to wait a while if you’re avoiding your mom, Ai.”

“I’m not avoiding her, just… giving her space. But I’ll call her soon…”

“Right, you have to ask her about going to my house too. I can’t wait to introduce you to my grandma. And my mom is going to love you too!”

“Oh, Momo you’re so straightforward.” Rin laughed. “He hadn’t even responded and he’s already thinking of introducing his boyfriend to his mother.”

Everything was getting awkward in the table. Fortunately, Sousuke rescued him. 

“Not everyone meet their true mate in childhood. I remember that you were especially excited to tell your mom that I was courting you.”

“Shut up, Sousuke!”


	7. The person that makes you happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and his mom have a serious talk about love and true mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Prussianrobust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussianrobust) for her great job as beta for this work.

After Momo left for his classes, Ai climbed back to his bed and tried to sleep, but his heart and brain were too excited after the breakfast chat.

His stomach was still feeling funny, but he didn't knew if it was because of the intoxication or because of all the butterflies.

In the past few days he was half aware of what Momo was doing. At first he didn't knew how to feel because he never thought about him like a potential mate, but he had to admit that once or twice… Or maybe all the time... He was a good swimmer,  he seemed so carefree,  he was cute, and handsome, so so brave, a caring friend, loyal… there was an unending list of qualities that he often found endearing. And yes, there was a list of stuff that he couldn't stand at first but learnt to tolerate. 

It was just that he really never allowed himself to consider Momo as a potential mate because he knew for certain that the younger one had a crush on a girl, and said girl was cute. He not only thought that Momo would never be interested in him but that he wouldn't have had a chance even if Momo liked boys too.

But Momo liked him and he’d been courting him for a while as well, just the thought was making the room smell like  _ morning _ and blueberries.

He also loved Momo’s scent, it was like they were made for each other. He still had to tell Momo something about his scent, but before he could fall back asleep, there was something important he needed to do.

“Good Morning Sweetheart. It’s late, aren't you in class?” his mom's voice was full of joy, it was almost like he was talking with a stranger. He’d never heard her that happy before.

“I got food poisoning so I have to stay in my room for today.”

“Oh, my sweet child. How are you feeling now? You got medicine?”

“Yes. A bunch of students got poisoning from some shrimp, so they kinda ran out of medicine, but this morning we got our dose on time. I’m feeling okay. I ate rice porridge and orange jelly for breakfast and my stomach feels steady.”

“You always eat orange jelly. Grandma used to add small bites of orange in it, do you remember?”

“I do.” There was silence on the line for a second. He was suddenly unsure of how to talk with her about Momo. But then, she made display of her maternal instincts.

“You didn’t call me to talk about orange jelly, do you?”

“Ah, no… well, kinda of… in a way, it is about oranges… you see… I met someone… and he smells like oranges.”

His mom giggled on the other side of the line. “So, you like him, right? If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be talking about him. Tell me more, I want to know more about your special guy.”

His face felt hot and his heart raced, but still he smiled and his happiness showed in his voice. “H-he’s my roommate and teammate. He’s a first year and the younger brother of our former captain.”

“So, younger than you. That’s nice. Is he an alpha or a beta?”

“Alpha, but when we met he hadn’t presented yet and we became friends, Rin-senpai said he could be part of our pack too…”

Ai spent a lot of time talking with her about Momo until there were only two remaining subjects. “He knew that shrimp’s my favorite but because I was late for lunch I couldn’t get any, so he gave me his… then, when he learned that I got poisoned because of that he was pretty dejected as it was meant to be a courtship treat…”

“Oh my! So you’re already being courted? Oh my god, Baby! I’m so happy for you, he seems to be a good boy and you sound so happy talking about him. I’m so glad.”

“T-thanks mom… b-but that’s why I’m calling you. I… want to reciprocate him.”

“Right, you need my approval. Well, you have it. If he makes you happy, fight for him. I’ll call the school right now.”

“Really? Ah, but there is more. Because you and Eri are not going to be here for obon and summer break, Momo invited me to go with him and his family. Can I go?”

“Oh my, oh my! How serious this boy is. I’m already starting to like him and I haven’t even have met him yet… Ah!” She seemed to realize something. “We need to meet his family too, but you don’t have to wait if you feel ready to mate with him.”

“W-wh– WHAT? No, mom… but, it’s too soon!”

“I know that you won’t rush, my dear. You’re always so composed and brave, but… once you have met your true mate, you’ll find it hard to wait. You’re already feeling the cravings, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Just be safe. Make sure he wears a condom and keep your heat suppressants up to date. But if you want pups now, be sure to talk to me first. I’ll support you”

“MOM! Aren’t you supposed to tell me to wait until I finish school or something like that?”

“I trust you. And I will support you in everything that makes you happy, even if you are going to make me a young grandma.”

“NO, I WON’T! STOP THAT MOOOOM!!” She giggled for a few seconds while he was burying his face in a pillow.

“I’ll talk with Eri and we’ll see if we can make it by the start of the summer so you can enjoy a lovey-dovey vacation with your boyfriend.”

“W-would you come?”

“Eri wants to meet you, she’s just waiting for you to be ready. Is that okay?”

“Yeah… I want to meet her too. I want to meet the person that makes you so happy, mom.”

He heard a gentle chuckle. “Well, I guess we will do a double introduction then. Take care, baby, and give your boyfriend a hug from me.”

“He’s not my boyfriend… yet, but I’ll let him know. Goodbye, mom.”

It was already afternoon when the call finished. That was by far the longest call he’s had with his mom since she called him to say that she met Eri. For Nitori-san, meeting her mate was something fearful because bonding with Eri meant to disobey her father’s will, but she was a grownup and didn’t need the approval of their families, so they secretly mated and bonded. With that she had the help of her mate’s voice to escape from her father’s. Ai was truly happy for her, but still had the feeling that she gave up her own happiness for his sake for too long and it was his fault. If it wasn’t for Momo, he’d still be feeling guilty for it.

But now he had to find the best reciprocity treat he could get. Momo deserved it.

He went back to the cafeteria, it was completely deserted except for the cleaning lady. He managed to sneak in the kitchen and started to look for the woman from that morning. She noticed him and smiled. “May I help you?”

Nitori was fidgeting. It was something embarrassing to ask, but he wasn’t that good with cooking and he wanted to give Momo a handmade treat, so he needed her help.  “Ah, excuse me. I… I… D-do you think you can help me with something?”

“What is it, dear?”

“Well, I… I’m being courted, I have been for a while but… I just got my mother’s approval to accept it and… I want to give him a handmade treat since he has been so kind with me, but I really don’t know how to cook.”

“He’s the redhead that was with you this morning, isn’t it? I thought that you two made a cute couple.” She excitedly said. Ai felt his face flush when she pointed the exact ingredient he wanted to use. “Let’s see, I think we have some fresh blueberries left from breakfast. What would you like to do?”

“His favorite is blueberry pudding, but I don’t know how to make it. I really don’t know what to do, I just don’t wanna mess up.”

“Don’t worry, darling. I think I saw the recipe in my book. I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

By the time he got back to the dorms, some of the students were already there to leave their books before heading out to lunch. He had his treasure packed in a small white box and tried to be low profile while getting to his room, hoping that Momo wouldn’t be there yet.

As he turned a corner without watching his way, he bumped with someone a lot taller than him. “Ah! Sorry…”

“What are you doing outside your bed?” When he raised his eyes, he found the stoic face of Sousuke. As expected, Rin was by his side.

“Feeling better?” The redhead asked before noticing the box at his hands. “What’s that? Don’t tell me that you are secretly eating snacks when your stomach is still ill.”

Rin took the box before he could react and started to open it. “Aaaaah… no, that’s not it...  please, be careful.“

“Is this…?”

“Blueberry pudding.” Sousuke stated, taking gently the box from Rin’s hand, wrapping it up again and handling it to Ai, who was deeply blushing.

“So… you called your mother.”

“We had a long chat about Momo. She even is going to make time to meet his family.”

“I’m glad.” Rin said ruffling his hair. “You look happy and Momo is going to be ecstatic”.

Ai managed to smile, but started fidgeting with the box on his hands. “I’m so nervous”.

“Don’t be. Sousuke and I had been rooting for you guys since a long time ago.”

“Uh? Since when?”

“Later. You’re going to miss Momo and you don’t wanna do it in the cafeteria with everyone seeing you, right?”

“Aaaah no. Thanks senpai, I’ll see you later.”

Fortunately, Momo wasn’t in their room yet, as his books were still missing. There was too much of Ai’s scent lingering in the room, and it was far too atrong to only be from the pudding he was holding in his hands. He had been talking with his mother about Momo all morning, not paying attention to his body reactions. Well, it would surely please Momo, but it was embarrassing. He had to make an appointment with the doctor soon or the entire school was going to smell like blueberries.

He placed the small box on an empty corner of his desk and sat on his bed to wait for Momo. His heart was fluttering heavy as the seconds passed but it completely stopped when the door opened. Momo entered quietly as he thought Ai would be sleeping but smiled and saluted him with his usual joyfulness. “Good afternoon, senpai. Did you have happy dreams?”

“Uhm… kinda. I… Actually I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

Momo left his books on his desk and turned to Ai still grinning. “Really? You just wasted a morning off?”

“I wouldn’t say that”. He stood up and took the little box, giving it to Momo. They locked eyes for a minute before the redhead could turn to the present to open it. Although Ai was feeling embarrassed, he didn’t wanted to miss the look of Momo’s face so he didn’t turned his gaze.

Momo’s eyes widened and filled with a glowing joy at the discovery of the very significant treat. “Ai-senpai is giving me an answering treat.” His hands started to shake and fearing he would drop it, he left the box on his desk. His eyes started to flood with tears of joy while trying to lock gazes again. Ai smiled because Momo was being cuter than what he anticipated, reminding him that he was actually younger in spite of being taller, more confident and his charming alpha demeanor.

But he was also an impulsive boy, who suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug that left him breathless. “No, wait.. Momo-kun, I can’t breath. Momo! Loosen up a bit, please”. He did, but just enough to allow some room to breath and to move his arms around his  _ suitor _ . Ai could hear him silently sobbing and tears wetting his shoulder, but also felt the joyful scent of oranges and cedar going right to his nose as he was near Momo’s scent glands, which he began to nuzzle. Now they could do it willingly, as the courtship was mutual and notified to the school by his mom.

A soft purr reached Momo’s ears, making him smile and rub his scent glands against Ai’s, filling the room with their mixed scents with a hint of love.

* * *

 

They were late for lunch. Momo’s eyes were still red and Ai’s cheeks were almost the same shade as they walked holding hands until they had to break them to get a tray. As they reached the counter, he could feel the gaze and murmur of the other boys. Momo picked his food and asked for an orange jelly again, which made Ai blush even more. Ai smiled at the lady on the counter who helped him that morning and asked for a blueberry muffin he knew she was keeping specially for him. 

They joined their friends at the table, everyone staring at them, even Rin and Sousuke who were sitting at the table next to them were looking towards them in a very obvious way. They began to eat silently and everyone resumed with their food, but even if they had finished, none of them left the table. There was an small tense and silent moment when they both finished the main dishes and there was only the dessert left. Momo pushed his tray forward and took the jelly. Ai did the same thing with the muffin… then turned to each other and shyly smiled. “Here you go, Ai-senpai”.

“Thank you. You can have this, Momo-kun”.

The entire table instantly filled with cheers and shouts of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm kinda stuck in the 14th chapter, so I'm distracting myself with some Makoharu works. If you like that ship, check my other works.
> 
> See you next week.


	8. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that is official, Ai and Momo will share a lot of firsts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Prussianrobust for betaeding this.

Momo was especially fired up that afternoon. Ai was at practice again as he was feeling better again, still he had to take it easy. They were taking times for individual races, and Momo was confident.

“Cheer me up, Ai-senpai! I’ll make a new record just for you!” he yelled at the platform, as he was getting ready. It was really embarrassing and Ai wasn’t very happy, but it was kinda cute how motivated Momo was.

“Regretting already?” Minami teased, lightly elbowing him.

“I’m going to have a few words with him later”, he answered letting a deep sight out of his chest. The race begun and any discomfort was replaced by the excitement of seeing Momo who quickly took first place by half body. When they took the turn, however, Momo raised the distance by over a second.

“Wow. He truly is going to make it!” Rin said holding the clock.

Momo reached the end of the pool and the entire team cheered him on. “You did it! You made a new personal best”, Rin congratulated him as Sousuke helped him to get out the pool. Ai approached, a big proud smile on his face. 

“That was an amazing race! You could totally beat Tachibana-san in the next one!”

“Just remember that feeling and you’ll do it!” As Rin advised him, Momo hugged Ai by the shoulders and kissed his beauty mark.

“I was thinking about Ai-senpai, so I won’t forget it”.

The entire team had to choke a laugh as Ai went red from head to toe.

* * *

 

Ai tried to ask Momo to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum, but the pout on Momo’s lips convinced him to at least hold hands and kiss. But  _ kissing _ Momo meant something different to what he had thought.

It was a given by now that Momo would kiss his beauty mark every morning when they had to part ways to their classrooms. He whispered a soft “See you later” and pressed his lips for at least five seconds on the same spot every time, so much that it begun to feel ticklish. But then he started to repeating it out of the blue, like when they were at lunch, when he was focused on his homework or during practice. And every time, Ai managed to find a new shade of pink or red to tint his cheeks (depending of how many people were watching). It was getting troublesome, not because he didn’t like it, but because he was so flustered by that kind of butterfly kiss that just thinking about an actual kiss made him extremely nervous so even if he wanted to do it, he couldn’t manage to act or ask for it.

“I’m back!” After practice, Momo went with his friends to buy some snacks. Ai had some particularly difficult homework so he went back to their room after buying a protein bar and orange juice from the vending machines.

“Welcome back”. He knew he had to mark where he was reading before Momo leaned to him, caressed his cheek and placed a kiss on the exact same spot. He started to feel the tickles in the moment Momo stood besides him and smiled. Momo leaned and kissed him. Then walked away and he could get back to his homework. 

“Did you had dinner?” Momo asked.

“I had a protein bar”

“That can hardly be called dinner, senpai!”

“Well, I'm really behind with my homework, so that's all I could get”.

“You should have said so, and I would have brought a bento for you”, he pouted. 

“I'm not hungry,  Momo-kun. Don't worry” he smiled at Momo. He was always taking care of him.

“Well, I did bring you back something. I hope you enjoy it.” It was a small cup of fruit cocktail, it had small bits of orange in it and one or two blueberries. He decided to pause his homework and eat Momo’s treat. Momo sat on his chair and stared at him while he was eating.

“Why are you staring?”

“Because you always look so happy when you eat my treats”. That made Ai wear a new shade of bright pink on his cheeks.

“Well, it’s because you always get me the most delicious food. And this… you were right, oranges and blueberries do taste good together, wanna taste?”, he said picking orange bites and blueberries with the plastic spoon and offered to him.

“I do, I do!” Momo stood up and approached him, but totally ignored the spoon. Later, Ai would admit that it was a smooth move as Momo gently took his chin, made him face a little up and immediately pressed his lips against his own. As startled as he was, he managed to close his eyes and feel the soft lips shyly caressing his. It was a very short kiss, but still his heart was racing so much that he couldn’t hear anything else for a few minutes.

As Momo backed up, they locked eyes. ‘ _ Was it good?’ _ Was probably what Momo was thinking at the moment, so he smiled. “That’s not what I meant when I invited you to taste oranges and blueberries together, but I really liked it.”

Momo grinned. “I liked it too. I was worried because it was my first kiss and I didn’t know if it would be good or not.”

“Well, it was my first too, you know? And you made it perfectly sweet”.

Homework would have to wait as Momo couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again and again and again.

Their next ‘first’ came in the form of a date. Ai suggested that they should do something that Sunday. They were both free of homework and training for a change and Momo was running out of supplies for his beetle sanctuary, and Ai needed a new notebook. “We could go shopping and grab a bite and watch a movie like… you know… a date”.

“A date! Yes, I'll love it. Let's have a date, Ai-senpai! I’ll treat you to lunch”

“Then I'll pay for the movie and popcorn”.

“Yaaaaaay! I’m going on my first date with Ai-senpai!”

Sunday morning they left school just after breakfast and went to the hobby store to get what Momo needed. After they got his supplies, they walked to the next store. Momo intertwined fingers with him with a big grin on his face. It was easy to understand that he was happy to share a little of his hobby with his boyfriend.

“You like beetles too much. Have you thought about becoming biologist or something like that?”

“Well, I may have thought about it, but I also want to keep swimming so I'm not sure. Maybe both? I could swim in university and study beetles and all kind of bugs while traveling all around the world”, Momo eagerly said. “What about you? Do you know what you want to do?”

“I’m still thinking about it. I’d like to keep swimming too, though I don’t know if I have what it takes. Still, I want to give it a try. I’ve always wanted to be like Rin-senpai…”.

“Then you should do it. You are getting better each day and I believe you can do anything you want to do. Like being able to fight the  _ alpha voice  _ and get a second place, you really did it, and I totally admire your inner strength”

Ai smiled. His cheeks were feeling warm and his heart was fluttering in equal amount shame and love. “You just say that because you’re my boyfriend”.

Momo shook his head. “No, I’m not saying that because I’m your boyfriend. I’m saying it because it’s true. If I… if I were to say something as your boyfriend, I probably would discourage you.”

“Huh? Why?” Ai was truly puzzled.

“Because I don’t want you to go far away. I’m a year behind and will be stuck at Samezuka and I won’t be able to see you that much, but I know is only for a year, right? So… I’ll cheer you up even if I’m not right by your side” .

Ai smiled fondly at him and squeezed his hand to make him stop. He stood on his tiptoes to gift his boyfriend with a light kiss. “You are an amazing boyfriend, Momo-kun…”

Momo was ready to give him another kiss but they were surprised by a sudden tackle and a very familiar loud voice. “Momo-chan, Ai-chan! You’re dating!!!” Their friend hugged them with all his strength. As they expected, he was accompanied by his more composed boyfriend.

“Nagisa-kun, you should know that is not polite to interrupt someone’s date like that” Rei lectured his joyful boyfriend. “I apologize for the interruption, Momotarou-kun, Ai-kun” He said bowing to them, “but I must share his rejoice at the clear evidence that you two have engaged a romantical relationship”.

“Thank you Nagisacchi! Reicchi!” Momo exclaimed hugging Ai, who gave a shy laugh before asking “B-but what are you doing here?”

“We’re on a date too” Nagisa returned to Rei’s side, hanging of his arm. “Rei-chan wanted a book that’s only at the bookstore in this area and I just wanted to be with him.”

Rei fixed his glasses trying to cover the light blush of his cheeks. Ai could totally relate with him now, as his boyfriend was as energetic and outgoing as Nagisa. 

“We were about to head to the bookstore when Nagisa noticed you two and he said we should come to greet you, but he couldn't hold down his excitement when he saw the public display of affection.”

To make his blushing even worse, Momo had to add. “Ai-senpai is so cute and I want to kiss him all the time, but he says we can't do it in front of everybody so I was so happy that he kissed me.”

“Rei-chan always says something like that too.  _ We should keep our public displays of affection to a minimum as it wouldn't be appropriate for us to go against social conventions.  _ But I keep telling him that I don't give a sh-”

“Nagisa-kun!”

Ai couldn't help a laugh. “You even memorized it.”

“Just because he repeats it so much”,  Nagisa added with a pout that made Rei smile. 

“Anyways, I believe we should part. We don't want to interrupt your date anymore.”

“Oh you aren't interrupting, it was great to see you again.”

“We should totally go on a group date some other time.” Momo suggested. “Since we are all dating now, we should all go do some Karaoke.”

“That’s a great idea! We should totally do it! I’ll convince Mako-chan and Haru-chan.”

_ I don't doubt it for a second,  _ Ai thought holding a laugh.

“Well, let's go, Nagisa-kun”, Rei said and bowing them goodbye, they parted. 

* * *

 

After they bought the notebook for Ai and did a little window shopping, it was time for lunch. They went to a hamburger shop and sat at a table in the corner. There was a lot of students of the nearby area, mostly groups. Despite the tendency of their and Iwatobi’s pack, finding one’s true mate at a young age wasn’t so common. There was a little courting sometimes, but most of it was a way to find out if they were compatible or not.

Ai smiled at Momo with the feeling of being blessed that they found each other already. Of course, there was cases like Nanase and Tachibana’s that had been together for their entire life and just confirmed that they were true mates after presenting, or like Sousuke and Rin-senpai, that were childhood friends and after a separation and further reunion they realized that they were meant to be together. As far as he knew, Rei and Nagisa’s were a case of love at first sight despite Rei’s efforts of denial, and they were finally bonded and happy. 

But then, looking back, he remembered how at first he couldn’t even stand Momo’s enthusiastic nature. Somehow, that spirited kouhai made his way right to his heart.

“Why are you smiling that much? Do I have ketchup in my face?” A cute little blush was the only thing on Momo’s face.

“So even you get flustered sometimes.”

“Of course I do! All the time because being with you it's like a dream, but right now your eyes are so bright and blue that having you stare like that feels like I could drown in them. And your smile makes me wanna know what you’re thinking that makes you so happy, if it's me or something else.”

Ai nervously laughed. “Who would think that you could be so eloquent.”

“So mean, senpai!” Momo pouted and he laughed a little more.

“But I was thinking about you… about us, actually. Looking back when we first met, I never thought that we could end together and look at us now. I feel so happy just to be on a date with you.”

“Well, I did thought that you were cute when we first met, but I think I started to like you after the first tournament. Well, I’ve always liked your scent, but after that we started to get along and you let me take care of you during your heat and I got to see you so vulnerable, and I liked you even more with every thing I learnt about you…”

“I thought that Mikoshiba-bouchou helped you to realize…”

“Yeah, but after that I had my time to think when I started to fall for you before deciding to ask my parents for approval to start courting you. Also, I waited because I wasn't sure how you were going to react so I planned to make you fall in love with me while I was courting you”.

“If we are making confessions now, I think I started to like you during my first heat of the year, but I kinda realized the night you presented… because I felt safe with you… and to be honest, maybe I wouldn't have resisted so much to you that night… so thanks for making me leave.”

They both blushed deeply. “I will always protect you first, senpai.”


	9. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't know how to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to prussianrobust for betaing this chapter.

It happened the next saturday night after their first date.

There was nothing more to do than rest, so they were cuddling on Ai’s bed while watching a movie. They had a long day of cleaning their room and that had made them so tired that they were only through the first half of the movie and they were already nodding off.

“We should turn it off and go to sleep”, Ai sluggishly suggested.

“No… I’m not sleeping. Don't move… so comfy…”

Ai chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Momo’s chest. “Yeah… me too”

He was ready to let sleep take him when a loud alarm begun to ring and a voice announced in all the dorms, waking all students and teachers. “ _Intruder alert. All alphas and betas report to cafeteria. Omegas keep your doors locked.”_

Momo and Ai shared a worried look before the alpha stood up. He was just opening the door to leave when Rin stormed in followed by Sousuke. “You two, take care.”

“Be careful” Ai added watching how Sousuke started to explain something to Momo. He was still learning the basics about being an alpha and it was his first _mission_ to protect their territory.

“They will be okay”, Rin said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Then closed the door and locked it.  “Well, we'll be confined together, Sousuke said he would feel more at ease if we were not alone.”

“Senpai… why would anyone risk themselves to trespass into a place with so many alphas and betas to guard it”.

“I know three guys stupid enough to do it… Tch. Maybe is just a poor fellow trying to get some food or refuge, they will come back as they find whoever it was.”

“I hope so. Momo has good instincts but he is still a newbie”.

“Well, I feel better knowing that he’s with Sousuke, so he won't get lost.”

Ai laughed softly.

 

* * *

 

We need to follow Momo and Sousuke now, in order of understanding the events of that night.

Walking towards the cafeteria, Sousuke lectured him about the hunting party they would be having and the basics about following a scent. He was excited for the new event.

As soon they entered the building, they were grouped and assigned to an area to search. They were told to go to the pool together, so they started the hunting.

Betas, as their nose wasn't as strong, were assigned as guards of the different buildings, especially the dorms where the omegas were contained. It wasn’t the first time the school had to do a hunting party searching for trespassers, but it was the first time Momo and Sousuke had to participate, so they were a little extra alert.

They were just behind other three groups of alphas and one contingent of five betas assigned to that building. Someone told that they felt an outsider scent. The betas guarded the doors as the others started searching around for the intruder. “It leads to the locker room!”

Momo and Sousuke were at the farthest end of the pool, near the door when the others opened the locker room door. It was an instant reaction, as the powerful scent filled the building. The nearest alphas growled as they were fighting their instinct. Sousuke was the only bonded alpha there, and quickly reacted to hold Momo, covering his nose and restraining him with all the strength he had, but there wasn’t much he could do for the others that were already trying to get into a fight. “There’s an omega in heat!” He growled to the betas at the door that hurried to give notice to the head office. He had to deal with Momo, made him try to fight the rut, but it was getting hard even for him. “We have to go. Momo! We have to go.”

He was trying to pull out the strong embrace Sousuke had on him. He could barely breath but Sousuke would rather make him faint that let him go.

“Let’s get out of here, you aren’t in full rut yet. We still can run…” Sousuke dragged him away a few meters, just enough to be outside the building and having a door holding the scent back a little. Someone was yelling at the school megaphone, but he didn’t pay it any attention, focused on his kouhai. “Listen to me. Listen to me! We need to get a rut suppressant, but I can’t fight you all the way to the infirmary. You have to fight for yourself. Think about Ai, think about how you love him. You need to fight for him. You don’t want to be that alpha, right? You two belong with each other, you want him to be the only one you mated with, right? You don’t want to make him sad. Fight, Momo! Fight!”

Sousuke slowly released him and waited for him to move. Slowly, he pulled his arm up and covered his own nose. “Let’s go, Sousuke-senpai…”

Sousuke smiled and gently pushed him from the back, and they began to run. As poor his sense of direction was, he knew they weren’t heading to the infirmary. “Momo, where are you going?”

“To the dorms… I have a bad feeling, Sousuke-senpai. I don’t want to ignore it…”

Sousuke knew it wasn’t safe, Momo wasn’t in full rut but being near the omega he loved would be painful. Still, he had the same bad feeling and promised that he would have any omega on the dorm to give him their safety pin.

Their senses weren’t wrong, as they didn’t find any beta guarding the dorms. Momo ran and Sousuke followed him until the door of his and Ai’s room was in sight and he stopped for a second. “Senpai, why is my door wide open?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but it was for the sake of the cliffhanger ;)


	10. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai are in danger.

Let’s go back to Ai’s room, just about the same time the omega at the pool was found out. 

 

Rin and Ai were chatting, both of them evidently worried about their boyfriends. They knew it wasn’t the first time the school had to go on a hunting party but somehow this time felt different. Maybe because last time they didn’t have someone important to them outside and after all, Rin was with the trespassers that time.

Suddenly, a voice yelled on the school megaphone. “ _ All betas, report to your nearest area. Pool, classrooms, labs, administration building. All alphas, return to cafeteria and hold your breath if you are near the said locations. Heat emergency protocol on.” _

The shared look reflected the same worry on their faces. “Momo…” Ai muttered, preparing to leave the room, but Rin stopped him. “You can’t do anything! We need to wait here.”

“I know!” He yelled at him. “We aren’t bonded, but I need to find him. He was… he was too scared about this, I need to do something to help, just a little… I have to find him, senpai!”

Rin nodded, but before they could reach the door, their room window shattered with a loud noise. “ _ Don’t move!” _

Rin froze at his place, growling at the order but had to obey anyways. Ai growled too, but tried to pull his senpai to the door just to be pushed back in when he opened it. “ _ He told you not to move! _ ”

Two, three… six masked guys entered the room.  _ “Get out” _ they all commanded. There were six alpha voices, too much for him to handle. He couldn’t fight them all nor could Rin, who never had to fight the alpha voice before. “ _ Hold your scents!”  _ They were trying to leave without a hint of their location, at the order Rin had to stop. Even if the six of them gave the order, Ai couldn’t obey not because he was fighting, but because the heat suppressants side effects. Secretly, he was thankful for not making an appointment before that, but it also hurt as hell even if he wasn’t willingly acting against an alpha order. They followed obediently the trespassers gang to the nearest fence where they had placed a rope ladder to climb. 

_ “We told you to stop!” _ the biggest one of them slapped Ai on the face.

“I can’t help it, you asshole!” he growled. “I lost control on my scent glands because of my heat suppressants...”

Now his face and body were aching, he prepared for another slap but the guy who seemed the boss stopped his comrade. “Let him. We’ll be far away when the alphas return to their rooms, let them find the place where we’re going to leave their wrecked bodies.”

There was an old abandoned warehouse nearby that every student knew, there was an urban legend that someone was murdered in the building and his spirit still wandered around wanting revenge. Some students went there to smoke or perform other prohibited activities, so they knew that there was no surveillance around the place.

They didn’t tie them up, there was no need as six voices were restraining them from running. “Ai, I can’t fight them… but you should run.”

“I can’t fight them either… not all of them. But even if I could, I wouldn’t leave you, senpai.”

“Tch… this is bad. I should have asked you to teach me how to fight the alpha voice.” There was no more time to talk, the gang was approaching to them again, taking their masks off. They didn’t recognized five of them, but there was a familiar face. It was the guy who tried to cheat in the last tournament, Toshima Katou.

“So, you aren’t so brave now, right?” His smug face just made them angrier. “Where are your alpha’s? Where are your friends? You’re just scum. You‘re nothing without an alpha, you filthy weak omegas…”

Ai acted like he was hiding behind Rin, but he started to whisper.

“Rin-senpai, you are feeling the anger, right? I guess I could teach you, but it is going to hurt too much…”

“It’s okay… just tell me what to do”

“ _ Listen when I speak to you!  _ Stupid little shit.”

“Katou, we have to hurry. We don’t have too much time, the school must know by now that they are missing”

“Tch… too bad. Guess we don’t have time to use them for the only thing they are good for…” As he stepped back and talked to his partners, Ai continued giving Rin directions.

“Use your anger, focus on that feelings on your gut and use the pain as fuel for that anger, you are not their servant, you don’t belong to anyone…”

Toshima approached Rin and grabbed him by the hair. “You are going to regret getting in my way.  _ STAY STILL _ ”

It was his chance, he had only one voice to fight.  The guy pulled his arm to punch him in the stomach, but Rin used his reflexes and powerful kick right to his crotch and then to the face to knock him down. Rin yelled, and fell on the ground too, almost drained out. 

“Senpai! Watch out!” Ai quickly tackled a guy that was ready to attack Rin. With the fall, his head hit on a bunch of trash and he fainted, giving Ai time to stand up and dashing next to Rin. Two were down, but there were four more of them… ordering them to stay still, to be quiet while still unsure of what to do.

Rin growled again,  trying to get up but failing. “Ai, you need to run… you are the only who can do it, get help”.

“But you…”

“It will be worst if you don’t go…”

He nodded and used any energy left to fight the orders and dashed towards the nearest exit. Covering his ears would help a little, but the pain in his gut felt worse than ever. “ _ Momo-kun…” _

But he heard a loud growl from Rin that made him stop. He needed to do something quickly.

An object on the wall called his attention. It had bright white letters in some glow-in-the-dark painting on a bright red background. “Fire alarm”

He begged for it to work, and to be loud enough to call attention from the neighbours. It was hard, but fortunately it wasn’t really stuck and finally gave in with a loud bell sound.

Then he dashed back to where his senpai was, teeth sharply clenched on a guy’s arm while the others were trying to make him release. Ai runned and jumped over the back of one of them and bite him on the neck with all his might.

One of the guys grabbed a piece of tube and swinged it right to Ai’s lower back, but the dude he was biting turned a bit and the strike hit them both on their right side, just below his ribs.

The loud cry of pain made him release the bite and quickly he was thrown down and pinned to the ground by a big hand choking him. Ai glanced searching for Rin, just to see that he was being held by one guy and the other hit him on the stomach.  _ ‘We’re going to die… I don’t want to die… Momo-kun, I really tried…” _

When he was about to lose consciousness, the grasp around his neck disappeared and a flow of fresh air went through his nose, filled with the scent of oranges and mint. His eyes went teary has he tried to get up. Momo and Sousuke were there with a few betas from their team. In less than a minute, the entire gang was tied up on the ground.

Ai was still shaking when Momo dashed to his side and hugged him gently. Sousuke did the same thing with Rin who was on the verge of tears. They didn't speak, they couldn't, but they were safe now, having the one they loved safe in their arms.

* * *

After a few minutes, all kinds of sirens could be heard. The police took care of the kidnappers and the paramedics approached them. Momo was allowed to ride the ambulance next to Ai, holding his hand the whole time.

“Boy, you… went into rut?” The paramedic was a beta, so he was unaffected but still could smell it.

“Ah,  I guess so… I think that those guys set us a trap using some omegas in heat as a decoy…”

“Oh my… but you must be in pain now, dear. You shouldn't be near your boyfriend unless you are going to mate, but right now you are in no condition…”

“It doesn't matter. I don't want to be far from him tonight. I'm still afraid of losing him.”

“Momo-kun… I'm safe now.”

“I could give you a rut suppressant…”

“No, that would doze me off. I want to be strong if I need to protect him.”

“Momo-kun, we’re going to the hospital, we’re going to be safe… you are hurting, let him give you the rut suppressant. ”

“No! We were at school, we were supposed to be safe and you were almost killed.” His voice was filled with both anger and fear, but his eyes were pleading for understanding. Ai opened his arms inviting him for a hug that was answered. The paramedic sighed but smiled at them.

“We have some pills, they're not very strong; we only give it to kids on their first rut, but it will help. Here, take it.”

“Thanks” he said, getting back to his place as they were still far from the hospital. 

They had to take x-ray to make sure there weren't any broken ribs or internal bleeding. His body was hurting all over, but the worst bruise was on his right lower back. Fortunately, it would only swell. They were going to give him some painkillers and keep him for observation. Momo was allowed to stay with him.

They had a private room. Finally everyone had left them alone as they weren't able to talk so much about what happened. Ai invited Momo to climb on the bed with him and soon they were cuddling. “Are you feeling better, Momo-kun?”

“I'm still a little scared, senpai” He admitted. “We found traces of blood while following your scent and I got so so so scared.”

“They hit me and got my lip started bleeding because I couldn't stop my scent from flowing. I wasn't fighting their voices, but you know I couldn’t control it so well lately.”

“Yeah, thank god for that. I don't know what would have happened if we couldn't find you.”

“But you found me right in time…” He rubbed his cheek on Momo’s chest and started purring.

“Ai-senpai,  don't do that…  oh, no, keep purring but don't rub yourself on me, the rut suppressant isn’t totally working yet.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” he purred for a while before talking again. “How you managed to resist?”

“Sousuke-senpai helped me. He covered my nose and I didn't breathe the scent that much, but he said to me that I should fight for myself, for you, for us. I was so scared to lose myself and make you sad, because I want you to be the only one I ever mated with… I was able to fight the rut because… because…”

Ai positioned himself to see Momo’s face, who was smiling. The alpha caressed his cheek before he spoke again.

“I was able to resist because I love you”

Ai smiled with little tears of joy on the corner of his eyes. After all the bad things that had happened that night, just being able to hear those words returned all the happiness to his chest. “I love you too, Momo-kun”

* * *

They talked a bit more about what happened that night and Ai slowly gave up to sleep for a few hours. It was still dark when he woke up to realize that they were spooning, Momo had his nose buried on the back of his neck, heavy panting and moving a little. The scent in the room was pretty lewd. “Uh… Moko-kun, what are you doing?”

He heard a soft gasp and the shakes stopped for a while before Momo talked back. “I’m so sorry, Ai-senpai, I didn’t mean to wake you… but… the rut suppressant didn’t work so well and it was starting to hurt so much.”

“Oh…” He blushed. “I-I understand… y-you can keep going then”

“C-can… can I touch you a little more?” Ai blushed deeply. He wasn’t sure to what he was referring to, but nodded anyways.

Momo pressed his body a little more against Ai’s back, letting him feel how aroused his boyfriend was. His teeths scratched the scent gland at his neck, making him release a heavy load of his scent mixed with the lust that Momo’s pheromones and touch had provoked on him. “You really smell delicious like this.” he whispered right to his ear.

Momo kept nibbling his neck, licking the area now and then while the obvious movement near his ass continued for a few minutes before Momo groaned in a deep lewd voice and shivered, pressing his body closer to him.

They remained quiet for a minute, but Ai broke the awkward silence.

“A-are you feeling better?”

After a short whimper, Momo replied with a painful, “I’m still hard” that made Ai chuckle. He turned to be able to see Momo on the face.

“Actually, I’m hard now too” he admitted, his face was deep red, but had a wide smile. “Shall we do it?”

Momo’s eyes widened. “M-mate?”

“Yeah… You are in rut after all, so I don’t think we’ll be punished if we do.”

Momo shook his head.

“No, I wanna mate with you properly… I wanna mate because YOU made me go into rut first, not because a stupid decoy.”

Ai chuckled one more time, reaching for a soft kiss. “You are so corny and proper… I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ai-senpai”

“Come here. I think I know what we can do.”

They hugged closer, but Ai gave a flinch so Momo hesitated. “it's okay, just don't touch my right side so much.”

Legs intertwined and lips locked in a serious make out session, they shared caresses until they were both satisfied. After cleaning themselves, they got back to cuddling and with Ai’s soft purring, they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have finished writing this fanfic. It has 16 chapters, so we're six weeks apart from the end.   
> The next chapter is going to be funny and cute.


	11. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is just what the doctor prescribed... literaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Prussianrobust for betaeding this fanfic.
> 
> Also, I want to thank Rosylove for doing beautiful aesthetics for this fanfic. Check them out at weheartit.  
> [MomoAi](http://weheartit.com/entry/262530325/search?context_type=search&context_user=rosylovesbooks&query=mikoshiba+momotarou#) and [SouRin](http://weheartit.com/entry/262697685/via/rosylovesbooks#)

That morning, while waiting for the police for their declarations and the release note from the doctor, they received a visit from the Iwatobi gang.

“Unbelievable…”

“That's just sick.” Nagisa protested. He and Haru were more angry than worried, Makoto just placed a hand on Haru’s back, but Rei tightened his hold on his boyfriend who was sitting on his lap.

“There are still people who think that omegas are only meant to be bred and stay in the house, and can't stand to be surpassed by one of you, but going that far is a complete display of a primitive mind.” Rei stated.

From his bed, as he had a sprained ankle along with some bruises, Rin protested. “C’mon, say it right. Those guys are dickheads.”

Everyone nodded, the room evidently filled with anger and worry until Nagisa pointed something that made Rin blush.

“Oh, but Rin-chan, you managed to fight the _alpha voice_ in just one night.”

“Tch. I don't know if I could do it again, I was really angry yesterday,  but man, that hurts more than a kick to the balls. I don’t know how you two endured it for so long.”

Nagisa and Ai shared a look and both half smiled, not wanting to add something more.

“You might have used your survival instinct as your life was threatened. But I do recommend that you learn how to do it properly, Haruka-senpai should too”.

“Why is that, Rei?” Makoto asked concerned by the serious tone his teammate used.

“Because such an elaborate plan couldn't be the work of such a simple minded person like that Toshima Katou. The mind behind all that is still out there.”

They exchanged a concerned look. “Why do you think that?”

“You just have to take a look of the events. They needed to separate you from Sousuke-san and Momotarou-kun and having everyone else so busy that they wouldn’t notice what they were doing. First they activated the trespassing alert, but were specially cautious to not set off the Heat alert so they would send the alphas into a hunting party instead of locking them with the omegas in their rooms. But they also needed to get rid of the betas guarding the dorms, creating a bigger problem on the other side of the campus. That’s why they sent not only one but four omegas in heat to different locations, increasing the number of alphas affected by them and the number of betas needed to take care of the emergency.

Having the dorms unguarded, they could break in but there was also the fact that Ai-kun was able to fight an _alpha voice,_ so even if a smaller group would have been faster and easier to hide, they had to risk with a large group of alphas to grant some success over your ability. And the fact that they knew about the abandoned warehouse is the last piece of a very well organized plan to take revenge on you two. We have yet to meet the intellectual author of this crime.”

“It feels like we were on a TV show and the detective was explaining the crime scene.” Ai mumbled still admired by Rei’s speech.

“Right! Rei-chan is amazing!” At the loving exclamation from his boyfriend, Rei blushed a bit and readjusted his glasses.

“But I think that you’re right, that guy is too stupid to do something like that by his own.” Rin agreed.

“That's why you and Haruka-senpai have to learn to fight the _alpha voice_. Even if Sousuke-san and Makoto-senpai are always around, we don't know if you are going to get separated.

“Haru…” Makoto turned to his boyfriend with a concerned look. He nodded and replied. “I'll do it”.

“Tch. Guess we have yet another challenge. Okay, bring it on.” Rin growled.

* * *

After the Iwatobi pack left and Rin was giving his declaration to the police, a doctor came to Ai’s room.

“Nitori-kun, how are you feeling?”

“I’m better, but it still hurts a little.”

“Well, you will be given some mild painkillers for a few days and you will be perfectly fine soon. But I want to talk with you about some results of your blood work.”

The doctor browsed over Ai’s history. “Here it says that you have been on heat suppressants since middle school, right?” Ai noded. “And you never took a break from them since then?” A negative shake of his head was his answer. “Have you been feeling well with your cycle and heats?”

“Ahm… yes.” Ai lied.

“No, he doesn't. Lately he has trouble controlling his scent.”

“Moko-kun!”

“It saved you last night but it’s not okay, don't give me more reasons to worry, tell the doctor everything.”

Ai pouted a little and then nodded. “He’s right. When my emotions are too intense, my scent just overflows.”

“Only that? What about moodiness, hunger, sexual desire?”

“I wasn't sure, because I was always depressed and then I became part of a pack, so their company helped… but I do eat a lot more now.”

“Well, it seems like your body is having trouble processing some of the components of the heat suppressants. I’m afraid that if you continue taking them… there's a high chance that you won't be able to breed in the future, so I'll have to ask you to stop taking them since now.”

“Wh- but… but I'm on the swim team, we’re training for nationals… I can't…”

“Listen. I’ll change your prescription to another brand with different components, but first you have to let your system wash away the first drug. Go into heat once at least and then you will start on the other one.”

He did a mental calculation of when his next heat will be due, then turned to Momo. “My next heat is during summer break, about three weeks after nationals… I wouldn’t be able to spend the vacations with you”

The doctor browsed his history one more time.  “So, you are being courted and I believe this young man is your suitor, right?”

They both noded. “Your parents have met?”

“No, my mom is trying to get some free time at the beginning of the summer to go visit his parents.”

“So you’ll be ready to mate after that and before the beginning of your heat, right? Well, that's convenient. I recommend you to mate as often as it's possible. The effects of a successful coitus will help your body get rid of the toxins. Also, if you two mate during the heat, the pheromones produced by the rut and the hormones of the knot will grant you a higher chance of breeding in the future. Don't worry about getting pregnant, I'll give you a pill for that, so just enjoy the intimacy with your boyfriend.”

Ai was mortified with the prescription, face red as an apple, but Momo looked serious and focused on the doctor's explanation. “Well, I'll prepare your prescription and you’ll get it when you leave.”

After a few more questions, the doctor left them alone again. “... What are you going to do?” Momo asked.

“I don't know. Would you be okay if we mate because of this?”

Momo laughed.  “After last night, if the doctor said that we needed to mate right here and now, I would have done it, but this is perfect because it gives me the chance to do it right.”

“Momo-kun,  you say such embarrassing things sometimes.”

“What?” Momo laughed. “Don't tell me that you’re only bold when you are horny!”

“W-well… I… T-thats… it's of your stupid alpha pheromones fault.”

Momo shrunk a little with a pout on his lips.

“So… you don't want to mate with me?” Ai surely loved Momo’s puppy face, but it was better that he didn't find out. After a big sigh, he smiled and took Momo’s hand into his own.

“Its just that I would have liked a more romantic setup for our first time.”

“Leave it to me. Let’s just be sure if your mom is going to have time to meet my parents.”

 

* * *

“Why do you have so much medicine?” Rin pointed as they were leaving the hospital.

“...it's complicated”

“He has to stop taking his heat suppressants because he's getting poisoned by them. He has painkillers, medicine to clean his system, contraceptives and the new heat suppressants he will take after he goes into heat.”

“Momo-kun! Why… You don't have to tell to everyone!”

“Ah, sorry Ai-senpai.”

“Well, well, well… so everything makes sense except for the contraceptives… what are you planning to do?” Rin teased, but Ai’s blush and Momo’s grin was enough answer and he laughed.

“It’s totally embarrassing that the doctor prescribed sex as a treatment!” he mumbled. “Please. Don't make it worst, senpai”.

* * *

Ai’s mom was as thrilled as Rin when he called her back at the school. At first she was sobbing and regretting leaving Ai alone but after he told her how they got away, she decided that she loved Momo already. That was what brought up the next issue of the call and she was overjoyed making plans. “We are departing three days after the start of obon. I think we could get on the road a few days earlier to be at Samezuka on time to take you to your boyfriend's house. How does it sounds?”

“If it's okay with Eri, I think Momo would be happy with that.”

“Oh my, my sweet little baby is growing up so fast.”

“Moooom… please, don't make this even more embarrassing, please, please”.

“Sweetie, you might be scared because you just met your boyfriend a few months ago, but ask yourself a question. Do you have any doubt that Momo-kun is the one you want to spend the rest of your life?

“No, I don't, but… Is really okay if we rush things like this?”

“I told you. Once you’ve met your true mate, waiting gets too hard. Most of us have to wait years before finding our mate, but you’ve already found him. You two are the only ones who can set a pace on your relationship, so you don't need to worry. Love him, enjoy the love he gives you and be happy.”

“Mom…”

“What is it, dear?”

“I'm so glad you found Eri.”

She giggled. “Me too. Guess the wait was worth it.”

* * *

The first days without his heat suppressants were absolutely hell. He was nauseous all the time, a persistent headache tormented him, and the absolute worst was the cramping that he has only felt during heats. But Momo was once again the best boyfriend he could ask for, spoiling him patiently as the drug flushed out of his body.

After the third day, most of the symptoms had remitted to nothing, except that he was craving for oranges more than ever. The vending machines and cafeteria quickly ran out of orange flavored goods, so even Rin and Sousuke were involved in the search for anything that would help Ai.

 

  
Another side effect was affecting Momo too. Like the next Saturday when they were just cuddling on Ai’s bunk after an intensive practice, and innocent caresses leaded to soft kisses, and the kisses turned more passionate with every minute they spend devouring each others mouth. “We… should… stop…” Ai tried to bring some sense back to them, but Momo’s lips on his neck were a difficult argument to beat.

“You smell so delicious. Your pure scent… I want to taste every inch of your body…”

Momo’s scent was more intense too, or maybe his nose turned more sensitive without the heat suppressants. They surrendered to their instincts, letting hands touch every inch of their bodies and mouths taste their skins until both satisfied their lust.

The only thing bad about it was the knowing grin that Rin gave them the morning after, when he saw the love bites on both of their necks.

* * *

Obon week finally arrived. The swim team –at least those that were classified to nationals– would have it shorter than the rest of the school because they had to be back two days before everyone else. They would have just enough time to enjoy with their families.

Rin and Sousuke were going together as Sousuke’s family lived close to Rin’s. They were just waiting for Ai and Momo to leave. Besides, as they were Ai’s pack, they had to meet his mother.

They arrived on time. Ai ran from where he was standing besides Momo to the arms of his mother, both laughing as they were little kids. Ai’s mom was very young, twenty-something at least and had blonde hair, but her eyes were the same shade of blue as Ai’s.

Behind her, a taller woman with dark hair and hazel eyes stood smiling.

“You’re so tall and handsome… My little baby is a man now.”

“You look younger and so pretty.”

“Well, love does wonders on one's skin” She whispered and taking her son’s hand, walked towards her wife. “Ai, I want you to meet Eri. Honey, this is my son Ai.”

“Nice to meet you, Ai-kun. Your mom talks about you all the time.” They both bowed to each other.

“She does the same about you, Eri-san. I…” He took a few steps forward and quickly hugged her. “Thank you so much…”

“Eh, but I… why thank… me?”

“I told you that he was going to love you.”

Eri hugged him back. “You have a lovely son, Sora.”

After the first introduction, it was time to Ai to take the hand of his mother and guide them to his pack. He started with the senpais.

“Mom, I want you to meet my friends.”

“Let me guess. You must be Rin-kun, Ai told me that you’re an excellent captain, and that you took care of him last year. Thank you so much.”

Rin averted his gaze, slightly blushing. “It’s nothing… nice to meet you, Nitori-san”

“Oh please, call me Sora. I’m no longer a Nitori anyway.” Then she turned to Sousuke. “You must be Sousuke. Oh my god, you are so tall! Ai told me about how you helped him to train and achieve his goal of swimming in the relay. Thanks to you too.”

Sousuke smiled. “He’s the one who worked hard, it was really nothing.”

Then she turned to Momo and tried to say something, but abruptly threw herself into a tight hug over him. “Momo-kun! I couldn’t wait to meet you. Oh my god! You’re even more handsome than I had imagined” She took a step back to check him from head to toes and paused to grab his face and kiss him on the cheeks. Eri, Ai, Rin and Sou were trying to hold back a laugh.

“Hehehe, I like Sora-san so much already.” He said smiling.

Sora then introduced Eri and they were ready to leave.

“Well then, we’re going to go now.” Rin said. “I’ll see you two at nationals, don’t be late and don’t overexert yourselves”.

“Yes, senpai” both answered.

“It was nice to meet you, Sora-san and Eri-san” Sousuke bowed.

“You too, Sousuke-kun, Rin-kun. Please keep taking care of my son.”

The senpais parted, now was their turn for them to drive towards Momo’s house.

 

* * *

Momo’s house wasn’t so big, but it had a beautiful yard in front of the building. As they were unloading the car, the front gate opened and a girl quickly dashed to them. “Momoooo!!”

“Nee-chan!!” Momo ran to hug her, and they both laughed. “Nee-chan, I want you to meet someone.”

She followed him until they were next to Ai, who was visibly nervous. “Sis, this is Nitori Aiichirou. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Nitori-kun. I’m Satoko, Momo’s older sister.”

“Is nice to meet you too, Satoko-san. Y-you can call me Ai.”

“This is his mom, Sora-san. And this is her wife, Eri-san”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“I wanna thank you for taking care of my son during summer.”

“My mom is so excited to meet my brother’s boyfriend. Now let’s hurry, she’s waiting for us. But first let’s take all your stuff to Momo’s room”

Ai blushed a bit. He always thought that most parents were as strict as his grandfather, so he was truly surprised to learn that not only his mother but Momo’s parents were so open minded about teenage mating.

Satoko lead Sora and Eri to the living room, and Momo took Ai to his room. “Oh, they took out the bed. I guess it was too small for the two of us anyways” he giggled.

“We are really sleeping together, right?” he nervously spoke.

“We'll just sleep if that's what you want. But I definitely want to be next to you.”

Ai grabbed him by the collar and made him bend down a little to kiss him. “It’ll be okay. At least if we get into the mood, we won't have to hold back anymore.”

A light knock on the door made them jolt. “Don't get busy before your parents meet. Come down quickly for the introductions” Satoko yelled at them.

“So noisy, nee-chan!” Momo said stepping out of the room as Ai followed him.

“I’ll get my parents, you two wait with your moms”. They did what she told them and walked to the living room holding hands. They were chatting, sitting on the couch facing each other, hands lightly touching.

Ai really missed the scent of cherries and lilacs from his mom, but now it was mixed with the scent of peaches and cinnamon from Eri. It was a welcoming scent.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Satoko showed up followed by their parents. Keiko, the mother had long and silky red hair and gently green eyes. Next to her was Toshiro, who was like an older version of the former captain of Samezuka, but his hair was light brown. First, Sora introduced herself and her wife, and then Momo took his turn. “Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend.”

“N-Nice to meet you, I'm Nitori Aiichirou. Thanks for taking care of me.”

Keiko hugged him so warmly that he almost started to purr. “We’re happy to have you here.” She chuckled. “There’s no doubt you’re Momo’s true mate. He never could resist to blueberries.”

“Well, let's have lunch and talk about our boys, shall we?” Toshiro took the lead to the dining room and everyone followed him. During the meal, Satoko joined them but as soon it was finished, she left them so they could have _the talk._

“So, we know that you are planning to mate within the next few days. That's okay, but we need to talk about your futures. Are you planning on bonding? What are you going to do after Aiichirou-kun graduates? Have you thought about that?” Toshiro asked.

“We do” Ai tried to talk with all the security he could gather. “I’m still not sure of what I wanna do after school, but mostly I wanna go to an University at Tokyo. We are going to do our best to get recruited and keep swimming… somehow we will make it work.”

“I don't want us to be apart, but it will be only one year… we can endure it.”

“So you are thinking about bonding when Ai gets into heat?” Sora asked and his son blushed deeply, but it was Momo who answered.

“We haven't talked about it yet, but… I would like to because it won't be any difference if we wait, just maybe being able to protect him better if something like this last event ever happens again.”

“Momo-kun…”

Sora sighed heavily and Eri pressed a hand on her back. “You should let them know, honey”

“What going on, mom?”

“I didn't wanted to impose anything on you two, but I also would feel better if my son is protected by his bond with Momo-kun. You see, I'm not longer my father's daughter, as he disowned me when I married Eri. That makes Ai his only descendant.”

That was the first he had heard of this and was as shocked as the rest of the group.

“He’s always been proud of his name and that's why he couldn't take my marriage with Eri well. So he’s trying to set you up with the alpha son of one of his potential associates”.

“What!? No, I won't marry anyone but Momo-kun.” he said. At the same time, Momo grabbed him in a tight hug.

“I won't let him take Ai-senpai”

“That's why… we think that if you feel ready to bond, we support you.”

“We will support you too” Toshiro said. “You’re welcome in our family.”

“Thanks” Sora said almost crying. “Thanks for making my son happy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one is the first smutty chapter. 
> 
> I was writing a Makoharu one shot about the talk at the beginning of this chapter, but I got kinda stuck... I'll try to finish it before Nanowrimo starts, so this will become part of a series. I'll notify when is up.


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo gets a little nervous, but Ai knows how to calm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a little smut.
> 
> Thanks again to Prussianrobust who betaed this chapter.

Momo’s house had two floors, a big yard in the back with a enormous tree that had a treehouse in it. It was in pretty good shape so Momo invited him to climb up. “We used to play in here all the time when we were little. Mom used to make us a big basket of food for us to spend the night. It was so fun!”

“It’s a very cool tree house. I had a friend in elementary school who had one but it wasn't as neat as this”

“My grandpa build it. My dad and my brother were in charge of maintenance, but now I'm in charge since Sei is at university and Satoko isn’t interested.”

“So, it's your house now.”

“It is…” Momo answered absently.

“Is something matter, Momo-kun?”

“I was thinking. You know that class about social conventions when they teach us the  customs of courting, mating and bonding? If we are going to bond, I still have to prepare the bonding offerings.”

“Provide a place to build a nest, the necessary provisions during the heat and…” Ai blushed while he kept reciting “emotional and physical comfort”

“Yeah… but… you’ll be here during your next heat and I don't think that my room is a good place for nesting… so… what would you think if we fix this place as our nest?”

He felt relieved. As a matter of fact, nesting at Momo’s room in the middle of the house and planning to mate and bond wasn't that appealing. The treehouse was far enough to keep his scent hidden away –with minor adjustments to the construction– and provided them of enough privacy for such an intimate and emotional moment.

“I think it’s perfect. We should make this place more comfortable for both of us. I don't really remember how a full heat is, and I don't have a clue of how it is going to be now that you’ll be with me.”

“You could ask my mom now or wait until we see Rin-senpai again. Or I could ask my dad now.”

Lately, red was the natural color of his face. “W-well, if you’d like you could ask your father… I still can't ask your mom, I'll wait until we go back”

“Okay. Shall we go back to the house?” 

“Yeah. Your mom told us to take out the futon before dinner. Let's go back.”

* * *

 

They were playing a game on the console and having fun with it until it was late. Keiko knocked their door because they were making loud noises that weren't of something private. “I know you don't have to wake up early tomorrow, but it's late already. Go to sleep, kids.”

“Yeah mom. We're finished” Momo told as the sound of losing the last of his lives played on the TV.

When everything was dark, they cuddled and prepared to sleep as they agreed on not doing anything the first day.

 

They spent the day in the treehouse, taking measurements for some minor repairs to make it a little more scent proof. Momo asked his father for some tools, when he asked why they needed them, he had to explain what plans they had about the house. He promised to make a few improvements as well and that they had to talk later that night.

* * *

While Momo was talking with his father that night, Ai went to the kitchen where the girls were. He offered his help, but all was under control so he stayed only to chat a little. Suddenly, the front door made a noise and a  _ Tadaima _ in a very familiar voice was heard.

“Big brother!” Satoko ran and hugged her brother, who was standing on the aisle that lead to the kitchen.

“Sis! What a great welcoming. Ah, the food smell delicious, but that scent… do we have guests?”

“Brother’s boyfriend is here.”

“Nitori?” he rushed to the kitchen where Ai was and did a small bow to him, but Seijuro promptly hugged him.

“A-ah… long time no see…” He never expected such display from the former captain.

“What a big surprise. So Momo managed to win your heart. That’s my little brother! I knew he was weak for blueberries, he was totally in love with you. I’m glad that it was mutual.”

“Ah yes... “ Ai was deeply blushing by now. “I-I love oranges… and him.”

“And he’s so cute” Satoko said poking Ai’s cheek. “Just look how he’s blushing and he's so nervous”

“Ah, please Satoko-san, don’t do that...”

“Last year, this guy was…”

“Could you stop teasing _my_ _boyfriend_ while I’m not around” Momo entered and hugged Ai possessively. This made them all chuckle.

“It’s okay, Momo-kun. They were just playing”.

“C’mon, Momo, and you don’t even welcomed me!” Sei grabbed his brother with his arm around his shoulders and gave him a noogie.

“Nii-chan… stop, it’s because you were teasing senpai and I didn’t like it!” He protested.

“You are so overprotective, such a serious alpha.” Sei teased.

“Better than you anyways.”

* * *

Sei and Ai shared some stories about the past year and the swimming club that Momo didn't know. The youngest Mikoshiba was excited to know about Rin and his brother, but mostly about Ai, and was kinda jealous about how close he seemed with his older brother.

“Sei-san, how's the training at your university?”

“Is harder than Samezuka’s, but they definitely take out the best of your swimming. Like now, my vasallo kick is more powerful than it was.”

They talked and talked until it was nearly bed time and Momo rushed Ai to the bedroom. “W-wait… I need to…” He had planned to take a quick shower before anything else, but it seemed that Momo had other plans as he started to hug and kiss him. “Momo-kun… I…”

“Ai-senpai… are you completely sure you want to be with me all of your life? Like, we have known each other for less than a year, and we’ve only have been dating for like two months…”

Puzzled by the sudden display of lack of confidence, Ai grabbed Momo by the hand and invited him to sit on the futon. “I already said that I want to bond with you. Why are you doubting me now?”

“Its just that… you and my brother shared a lot of memories and I realized that not even a year ago I was still unpresented and a careless boy that only talked about beetles. How can I be suitable to be your mate for life?”

He fondly smiled to him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I don't have any doubts that you are my true mate, and yes, this might be crazy fast, but I don't want to risk the chance of not being able to be with you. My mom said that we were so fortunate because we found each other at this young age and the only ones who could set a pace for our relationship were us. Do you have any doubts that you want to be with me?”

“Not even a little one. I want you with me all my life… I want to monopolize you… and that’s what scares me. I don't want to be the possessive kind of alpha, growling to anyone who approaches you just to be your friend. I felt like that while you were talking with nii-san…”

He liked that about Momo, he wasn't afraid of voicing his concerns and do something about it. “It’s okay to feel a little jealous sometimes… but actually you only get this way when it comes to your brother. Why is that?”

“Hmmm… because he likes blueberries too.”

“But he's not a  _ morning  _ person, you told me that.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Besides, he smells like coconut…”

“... and you don't like coconut” he remembered smiling.

“That's right” he cupped Momo’s cheek with his hand “I love oranges, but also… as you like both of my scents, I also love the cedar on you. It brings me happy memories, and I feel completely happy being with you. We are meant to each other without any doubt. I love you, Momo-kun”

“I love you, Ai-senpai!” His eyes were filled with joy and love just as his voice. Ai leaned and closed his eyes waiting for Momo to fulfill his silent request. The first kiss was soft, light and short one, but then were a lot more kisses, loving, passionate, and finally they locked lips in a long, wet and lewd kiss that seemed endless and filled the room with a lustful scent. When they separated and locked eyes, they knew that it was the time. 

* * *

Momo took his time with Ai’s preparation, so much that it felt like a torture. The omega was heavily panting as Momo pushed with three fingers into his entrance, brushing lightly against his pleasure spot just enough to have his dick dripping but not enough to let him climax. More so, Momo wasn’t paying any attention to Ai’s front side. Not being allowing him to touch himself was driving him crazy.

“Please, please Momo-kun… I can't… I want you…” he cried, “...I need you inside me, please, please”

Slowly, Momo retracted his fingers and Ai sighed in frustration. After what had felt like ages, Momo leaned over him with a lewd gaze and a beautiful smile on his face that gave him a more mature air. “I think you're ready now, senpai” he whispered, an unusually serious and low tone in his voice made Ai tremble. Momo pressed a soft kiss that slowly grew passionate against Ai’s lips. At the same time he positioned himself between Ai’s legs and pressed something considerably thicker than his fingers in. The hard intromission made him cry a little, but his voice was muttered by Momo’s kisses just for a moment. As his cock slowly entered Ai, Momo let out a deep grunt, feeling an overwhelming pleasure from the tight insides of his boyfriend. Ai let out a high-pitched moan as the pleasure of being filled by his boyfriend overcome the pain of their first time.

Momo remained still for a few moments, staring at Ai with a smile on his face, kissing away his tears until he felt comfortable enough for him to start moving. “Does it hurt to much?”

Ai shook his head. “Just a little. But it feels good too…”

“Great, cause it feels so good for me…” He started licking Ai’s neck, and lightly biting his scent glands. 

“You can move now” Ai whispered, nuzzling Momo’s scent glands. 

“I’ll be gentle”. It burned when Momo pulled back and penetrated him again, but as they got a steady rhythm there was no more pain, just pleasure and love. Soft grunts, muted moans and wet sounds, along the lust filled scent of two lovers filled the room. 

“Ah! There!” Ai squealed as Momo hit on the right place, but his body had already sent the message to Momo as his insides tightened around him. Momo repeated the motion so many times that he couldn’t hold his voice anymore.

“Feels good?” Momo wispered to his ear, kissing his neck.

“So good… ah… I’m… I’m...”

“Ai…” A hard thrust and all went blank, overwhelmed by the pleasure, Ai only managed to cling to Momo, digging his fingers on his boyfriend back as he let out a blissful moan.

It was like all his senses were filled with Ai. His skin was burning hot at the point their bodies were joined, feeling the delicious tightening of Ai’s insides. His tongue was all over the omega’s skin, a tasteful and indescribable sweetness that urged him to bite. Ai’s scent filling his nose, blueberries,  _ mornings _ and lust, an inviting and seductive scent not strong enough to make him go into a rut, but still provoking him to make a mess of his lover; and his ears taking those wonderful noises that Ai made during the orgasm. It all felt so overwhelming good that not long after Ai reached climax, he also lost himself to pleasure.

* * *

 

 

After cleaning themselves, they laid down cuddling and giving small kisses, still too excited to sleep but too tired for another round. The blissful sensation of the orgasm still remaining on their skins.

“Definitely better than just touching” Momo blurted causing Ai to chuckle, thinking how much he loved Momo’s sense of awe.

“It’ll be better and more intense during my heat” he teased a little while blushing.

“Really?! Now I’m extra motivated to finish the reparations of the treehouse. You were holding your voice most of the time and I really want to hear your sexy moans”

Ai hid his face in Momo’s chest, but the blush reached his ears and neck. “Don’t say such embarrassing things, Momo-kun!”

Now it was time for Momo to chuckle. “I just confirmed that you’re bold only when you’re horny…”

“A-ah! Shut up, please!”


	13. Facing challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the tournament, the boys have to face new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Yesterday was a holiday in my country and I got caught in it. I ate a lot... A LOT, and then I was working on my Nanowrimo Novel and my brain kinda forgot what day it was (it felt like Sunday). But here's this week chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, thanks to Prussianrobust for taking care of the writing in this.

Breakfast, the next day. They all knew. Of course they had to knew. They weren’t exactly quiet last night, but more so, the scent of orange and blueberries was too strong and the love marks on their necks were too purple. But no one said anything, they were all smirking and feigning ignorance which only made it worse for Ai.

He was happy to start work on the treehouse. 

“That was an awkward meal…” He commented while they walked to the tree.

“Why? They were all happy for us, I didn’t feel any difference.”

It seemed that the only one who felt uncomfortable was himself, and letting a big sigh out, he resigned “And this is the family I choose to join in...” 

Although he was a little dejected, he realized that it really was his choice, and it was not only a matter of his feelings towards but also something logical, because he liked the carefree, outgoing and positive personality of Momo, because being with him helped him face every event, finding the bright side of everything without over thinking every single detail. And the main reason Momo inherited his personality was because he grew up in such a warm household, with a family that was truly happy because their youngest member-just a few months after presenting-already found and had sex with his true mate.

Being able to be with such an authentic family, that was happy because of the happiness of one of their members, was such a new feeling for Ai.

“What is it?” Momo was smiling, a little puzzled by his boyfriend’s behaviour, Ai realized that had been grinning the whole time.

“It’s just that I really like your family, Momo-kun”. 

Momo smiled showing off his white teeth.

“Great, because I'm pretty sure that they like you too. And they’re your family too now… well, not officially until we bond and marry, but they are”

Ai got a little teary eyed, but giggled anyways.  “Yes, I think they are. Thanks…”

“What for?”

“Just… thanks.”

Again, Momo was puzzled but he allowed his boyfriend to keep the secret. “You’re welcome? I guess”

They both laughed.

* * *

They had another day to work in their nest-to-be before they had to head over to where the national tournament was to take place. It was almost ready when they left Momo’s home. Keiko gave Ai a big hug when they were saying goodbye.

“We’re going to cheer for you at the tournament. Everyone’s going to be there.”

“That would be great. I’ll see you then. Thanks for this.”

“We’ll be waiting to see you again for the break. Take care of Momo and yourself.”

“Thanks, Keiko-san”

\----

They were at the hotel they were staying at for the tournament. Finally it was nationals, their final relay. They were so pumped up, waking up early to run and swim a few laps in the pool.

On the second day, when they were heading to the pool, someone came and stood in front of the group. A loud gasp from Ai put Momo on alert.

“Good morning, Aiichiro” A low, deep voice combined with the tall and wide build of the old man in front of them greeted the young omega boy. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Ai’s.

“G-good m-morning, Grandfather” he replied giving a small bow. The others reacted in shock, paying extra attention to the man.

“I see you still stutter. What a disappointment. Anyways, its better if you remain silent. Come with me, I need to talk to you.”

He hesitated, fearing that he was going to take him away. 

“ _ Come with me, Aiichirou” _

It was an instant reaction. Ai cried, Rin and Sousuke growled and Momo held his boyfriend in a tight hug. “Don't go bossing him like that. If you want something, ask him!”

The man sniffed Momo and the frown on his face deepened. “Aiichirou, come with me. You can go back to your nonsensical activity later.”

After a relieved sigh, Ai nuzzled a little against Momo's chest. “I have to go. It's okay, he never breaks his promises, he's too proud for that.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I guess… I'll go find you after we finish and tell you what we talked about.”

“Okay… but I won't calm down until I see you again.”

“Aiichirou… let’s get going.”

“Yeah, I know…”

Ai walked with his grandfather while Souske approached Momo. “You should follow them, just don't let them feel your scent. You think you can do it?”

“I can, you were the one who taught me” Momo grinned. “Can I go, Rin-senpai?”

“Bite his head off if he tries to harm Ai.”

“Right. Thanks senpai.”

* * *

Ai and his grandfather went into a small coffee shop with a wide window at front that allowed Momo to watch them from the other side of the sidewalk.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting someone and used the time to see you.”

“For what?”

“I want to… oh, he’s here. Let me introduce you to Amano-kun”. A young man, almost as tall as Sousuke but not as bulky stood beside their table.

“Sorry I’m late, Nitori-san, Nitori-kun… I'm Amano Daiki.”

“Sit down, Amano-kun. This is my grandson Aiichirou.” Amano sat right at his side, trapping him in their bench as they were against a wall. His scent made him twitch his nose. He smelled like coconut, but more so, he had the same strong flower scent as his grandfather. He hated it. He was craving for an orange but mostly for Momo’s warm and happy scent.

“Nice to meet you, Aiichirou-kun” Ai wanted to tell him that they weren't friends, that he wasn't allowed to call him by his name, but his grandfather interrupted him.

“Amano-kun is going to be your fiance. We're here to set everything up with his family now that you're here.”

His mother had warned him, but he didn't think it would be so quick. “I won't be marrying him. I have a boyfriend, we’ve already mated…”

“That puny, insignificant alpha from back there? He’s not worthy. You won't be bonding with him.”

“I will! You can't tell me who I should love. He's my true mate, nothing you can do is going to change that.”

“Well, this isn't a matter of love” Amano said. “Is just a matter of who is the omega better suited for me and your family surely is a good catch.”

“That's right. Things like true mates and everything is just nonsense. You are an omega, your duty is to breed with the most suitable alpha to preserve our family's honor.”

“I'm not an object you can buy! I'm not going to marry you!” He stood up, trying to look at least a bit threatening, but the words of Amano said next MADE he want to tear up “Of course you will, but first you have to  _ break up with your boyfriend.” _

Just to make it worse, Amano leaned to hold him in a tight hug, releasing a heavy load of his scent to mark Ai. “Stop! Don't! I hate your scent. I hate it! Let me go!”

“We will take you during summer break to meet his family. We will set a date during your next heat for you two to bond. But Amano is right, the first thing you should do is  _ break up with your boyfriend.” _

Ai was visibly pained and that guy was touching his boyfriend, so Momo couldn't stand the distance and dashed to the coffee shop, immediately grabbing Amano by the collar of his shirt and to pull him down to the floor to free Ai, but when he offered his hand to him, he cried out more.

“Oh, right on time. Aiichirou, don't you have something to say to this young man?”

He was crying and silent, but stood up and walked towards Momo. He was ready to say something, but in the end he only growled and ran out of there.

Momo tried to make him talk, but as every time he walked by his side Ai started sobbing and seemed pained, he settled with tailing him until they reach their room. He had noticed the scent on his body, but Ai was more bothered than him, as he immediately closed himself in the bathroom and started a long shower and bath. “Get out of here, Momo. I don't want to see you today!”

“But, senpai…”

“Just do it now. I don't want to say something mean to you. Get out, please” he cried.

Momo didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stand hurting Ai. He wondered why he was so upset with him, but now the only people he could think that could be from help were their senpais. He called Rin to let them know that they were in their room and that Ai had locked himself in the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, the older couple arrived and Rin offered to go talk with Ai. He was allowed in the bathroom and Momo stood near the closed door.

“What's with you? Your skin is red like… Oh, crap… what's with that scent mark?”

“That asshole… I was to naive, senpai… he… he…”

Ai explained what his grandfather and Amano did to him and the command that he had to break, but it was too hard to do because just being near to Momo was triggering a fight.

“Senpai, I'm sorry to bother you but… could we switch rooms tonight? I just need time to think of something to fight it.”

“Sure, we'll fix that. Now you should get off the water or you’ll catch a cold. Get dressed and I'll cover the scent a little later.”

“Thanks, senpai.”

Outside the room, Momo punched the wall and groaned. He should have killed that guy in the act for scent marking his boyfriend without consent. He was acting primitive, but he didn't want to submit to his instincts. For once he would have liked to do it.

“I guess you heard” Rin said when he walked out. “You'll be rooming with Sousuke today. I'll try to help Ai. We’ll think something to fix it.”

* * *

The next morning they hadn't any idea, but Ai wanted to join the practice that day. Momo and Sousuke went ahead while Rin waited for Ai.

In the lobby, the second years of Iwatobi were waiting for their seniors and Momo was talking excitedly with their cute manager. Suddenly they hugged. It was a long, long hug before she said goodbye to him and went to greet her brother. 

Ai felt his heart clenched. Momo said that he had a crush on her, but liked him a lot. Still, he was too happy and familiar with her, and he never saw them hug.

“Ai-senpai…” Momo was serious when he approached to him. “... I think we should break up”

“But you… you… you said..” Was he playing with him all this time? Why would Momo want to break up right after chatting with Gou, it was the only reason he could thought off. “Right… right... “ He didn’t want to cry, but was having a hard time holding back his tears. “Let’s break up then. I hope you're happy… Sorry, could you tell Rin-senpai I don’t feel well? I’ll go back to my room.”

Momo tilted his head, puzzled by his reaction, but didn’t reacted until Ai started to walk away. He followed him to stop his leave just in the staircase that was almost desserted. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You just broke up with me!”

“Yeah, but… wait. Did you think that I was leaving you?”

“...” Now he was completely confused. Why Momo was breaking up with him? “That’s the whole reason to break up with somebody, isn’t it?”

“How could you think that I would want to leave you!?” He was completely astonished and unusually angry.

“You were hugging Gou-san right before you asked me to break up!” Ai replied.

“Because she finally accepted my brother’s courting and I’m happy for them!”

“Wh- What?”

Momo let out a long sigh and his voice was full of disappointment. “Really, senpai? Did you really believe I still had feelings for Gou-san?”

“Wh- I… I… Then why you wanted to break up with me!?”

“Because that was the only way to free you from your grandfather's command!”

“You knew?”

“I heard when you told Rin-senpai” he confessed. “And I thought about it all night, that we could totally break-up, but... just let me see if it worked”.

He caressed Ai’s cheek, cleaning the trace of a tear, then cupped his face and leaned to give him a small kiss. “Did it hurt?”

“Uhm… no, it didn’t” He was now smiling.

“That’s great.”

“But… why? I thought…”

“Breaking up doesn’t mean that we have to stop loving each other. It’s just a matter of terms, right? We have something like an affair right now… well... just until we can bond.”

He laughed. “Momo-kun, you’re so silly, a silly genius. I… I’m sorry for doubting of you.”

“It’s okay. I’m not so sure if it would have worked if you didn’t believe that we were going to break up for real. Guess it was just the right timing. But really senpai... after we build our nest and everything?!”

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry. I was just… upset about ev-” He interrupted his apology with a more urgent matter. “Momo-kun! My grandfather told me that they were going to take me for summer break! We have to think about something to prevent it.”

“Yeah, but first let me scent mark you again, please. I really hate that smell on you.”

Ai jumped to hug Momo and nuzzled down his chin a little. “Please, please, I hate it so much. I want the oranges and cedar back.”

They decided to postpone the planning until the end of the tournament. They had to focus on their individual competitions and taking care of each other. 

Nagisa and Ai were the first to compete. Rei and Momo escorted them to the locker room, changing their clothes too. “Hello Nagisacchi, Reicchi!” Momo was as enthusiastic as ever.

“Hi Momo-chan, Ai-chan!” Nagisa was cheerful as usual.

Rei and Ai were not that loud with their greetings. There were a few alphas changing by themselves and all omegas were accompanied by a teammate. The ambience was neutral until the Zendo High School team entered the room.

They were all alphas and even if there was only one swimmer to participate in the breaststroke heats, they all went to the dressing rooms and walked towards the Iwatobi and Samezuka’s team. “Last time you managed to get rid of our comrade, but you better not get too full of yourselves.”

“I won’t be easy on you. I’ll show you the supremacy of an alphas only team.”

“Being a good swimmer isn’t a matter of being alpha, beta or omega” Rei stated, fixing his glasses. “It requires talent, training, hard work and confidence. I see you have a lot of confidence, we’ll see if you have the rest in the pool”

“You should keep your mouth and your omega closed down.” Their menaced.

“And you should learn to use your brain!” Momo growled.

“You in the back! No fights or you will all be suspended from the tournament!” One of the members of the staff saw the tension between the two groups.

“See you out there” The captain said and only one of them stayed behind.

Nagisa and Ai were grinning. “Ready, Nagisa-san?”

“Now we will see how much faster we can be without all the pain. Let’s go, Ai-chan!”

Momo and Rei exchanged a look and a proud smile on their faces as they escorted their boyfriends to the starting line.

“That was a great race, Ai-senpai!” Momo congratulated his lover as they were climbing out the pool.

“Well done, Nagisa-kun” Rei hugged his boyfriend that jumped to him.

Third and fourth place. Nagisa managed to get the bronze, but nationals were a bigger challenge than regionals. At least, they beat the guy of Zendo school, who came last.

“Thank you, Momo-kun” Ai smiled at him. They all returned to the locker room and Momo started getting ready for his race too. While they were at it, there was time for some small chat.

“Ai-chan, you smell like someone else…”

“Nagisa-kun, don’t be…”

“It’s ok, Rei-san.” Ai stated. “He’s right. Some dickhead scent marked me without my consent yesterday.”

“What! You punched him? Momo-chan killed him?”

“I couldn’t punch him, but Momo-kun made him fall to the floor”

“Why did he scent mark you?” Rei asked out of curiosity.

“My grandfather was there, he wants me to marry him.”

“Yeah, they hurt Ai-senpai because of that… his grandfather told him to break up with me, so we broke up.”

“What?!” Nagisa yelled.

“Yeah. Now we are having an affair, and we will be secretly bonding despite the fact that I have a fiance” Ai laughed, remembering how Momo described it.

Nagisa and Rei exchanged a look and a smile that wasn’t exactly of happiness. “What are you planning to do?”

“My mom had already warned us, so we were planning to bond during summer break. Now we only have to find a way to get out of school before my grandfather can find met”

“If you need any help, don’t hesitate in asking us” Rei offered. “We’ll be happy to help you”

“Yeah! You have to be together, and no one should get in your way”

“Thanks Nagisacchi, Reicchi!”

At the end of the tournament, Zendo High School didn’t get any medals. Iwatobi, however, got three bronzes, a silver and a gold medal. Samezuka got a lot more, but the Captain’s pack had one bronze, two silver and a gold.

After that, they were all a little sad since it was the last time the third years were going to compete with them. Rin and Sousuke had their own paths to follow, as the omega was heading to Australia to achieve his goal of becoming an Olympic swimmer, and Sousuke was going through a different path to achieve his dream. 

The Iwatobi swimmers were in a similar situation as their third years and half of the team had to leave them behind, it was the last time the destined rivals got fight in a race. It was their last summer.

“No, there is nothing like a last summer.” Momo had said. That had filled Ai with hope for a future they still had to write.

After all, they still had the rest of the year to spend with their friends.


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Ai get an extra help to escape from Nitori-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I keep getting stuck with work and the Nanowrimo.
> 
> Thanks as always to Prussianrobust.

* * *

Ai was called to the head office with Momo. They couldn’t fathom the reason for the meeting, and confirmed it when they meet not only the headmaster but the nurse and the counselor.

“Please, take a seat. We need to have a talk with you two about your relationship.”

They were in front of the three adults in there.

“Your grandfather has notified us that you two are not longer a couple. Is that right?”

Ai shook his head. He was too angry to voice his answer, so Momo was the one to explain. “That’s not right. That man want’s Ai-senpai to marry someone just because is convenient for his business.”

“He wants to take me with him before I can bond with Momo. I’m going into full heat during the summer because of what the doctor said” he faced the nurse. “I don’t want to bond with that guy, I chose Momo, he’s my true mate, my soulmate.”

“We couldn’t contact your mother, and Nitori-san told us that she doesn't have custody of you anymore. Do you know what happened?”

“What?” He didn’t know for certain, but he could get the idea. “She’s on her honeymoon, on a cruise with her wife somewhere in the world. My grandfather... he disowned her because she married her true mate and ran away from home, but I knew nothing about the custody. Please, please, don’t let him take me away. Please, he’s… he had always abused my mom and me. He used his voice all the time… please…”

Momo hugged him. He couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend that scared “Please, Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai and I saw how rudely he treated Ai-senpai. Help us, please.”

The counselor stepped in. “Nitori-kun, we’re going to help you two, but you have to talk with me about your grandfather, okay?”

“You’re having a weekly session with Sasaki-sensei and we will talk with the board to help your mom to gain full custody on you.… Are you still going with Mikoshiba-kun during summer?”

“That’s what I want to, but my grandfather is going to get me…”

“Mikoshiba-kun, if your parents take responsibility, we could let you two go a few days before the official break…”

“I’ll talk with them” he said, smiling.

* * *

 

With the school helping them, they only had one problem. If Ai’s grandfather found out that they were missing, he surely was going to track Momo’s family. They still had two weeks before Ai’s heat, so they needed to hide for a while.

They laid in the bottom bunk, cuddling and kissing while talking about any plan they could think about. Momo’s fantasies drifted a little away of their main goal.

“It feels like we are criminals hiding from the cops” Momo laughed. “You could be the Phantom Duck and I’ll be the Phantom Otter”.

“Momo-kun, I have no idea what you are talking about...”

“Oh, but it would be super cool to be like famous thieves… we could steal from rich people to give it to the poor or we could help omegas to escape from an abusive alpha. It would be nice, don’t you think? So that way anyone could be happy.”

Momo was always kind with him, but that kindness wasn’t exclusively for him and it was one of the things that made him fall for the younger boy. “If that’s your intention, I would gladly become the Phantom Duck and help you… but let’s find a way to do it without being chased by the police” he laughed.

“Well, I guess people like Sasaki-sensei do something like that, don’t you think? She’s always taking care of us worrying about our future and such. She is going to help you after all.”

“She’s nice… I really like talking with her.” 

Ai had been thinking about how he’s not the only omega with troubles in the world, as Sasaki-sensei answered why his grandfather was like that with him and his mom.

Society had been on a long, winding path from an age when omegas were considered sex slaves or just breeders to now, where everyone was treated as equals. 

But for wealthy families with a long lineage it was even more difficult. Most families had accepted the new social conventions, but there was still one or two that followed old traditions. The Nitori family was one of them, at least until his grandfather married his grandmother. She was the rebel one and as a beta, she raised her daughter and grandson with new convictions without taking into consideration the wishes of her husband.

But there was others out there, like Amano or the guys from Zendo that treated omegas like human waste. Because of people like that there was some organizations that helped: lawyers, counselors, doctors and volunteers helped omegas to free themselves to find their true purpose in the world and decide with whom they wanted to mate and bond.

“I think I know what I want to do after I graduate”, he whispered.

“You do? That’s great…. what is it?”

“I want to be the Phantom Duck” he said laughing.

He later explained how he wanted to help other omegas abused by alphas, so maybe law school or social work will be his choice. He had to do a little research, but he definitely wanted to help other kids like himself or his mom.

“Maybe I’ll be the Phantom Otter then” Momo replied grinning.

* * *

 

Amano’s scent mark was already faded, but it was not completely gone when Momo and Ai left school two days before everyone else. Because of that, they had to think of a plan to escape and confuse Amano if he was there to track him. For that, they would enlist the help of their friends at Iwatobi.

They ride the first train of the day towards the harbor. There they would ride a boat to the place of their practice camp and meet with coach Sasabe. Rei’s brother was a med school student and was working as a paramedic. He had access to scent neutralizer sprays and gave him two cans that were almost empty but were enough to disguise the couples scent enough to ride on his boat and return to Iwatobi where they would hide at Haru’s house for a few days.

Rin called Makoto two days after.

“How’s everything going?”

“Well…” Haru was a little moody because he couldn’t be alone with Makoto, Momo was a little loud but he was getting along with Ai. “...I think everything is safe for now. Did you leave school yet?”

“Sousuke and I will be leaving in about two hours. Ai’s grandfather arrived here this morning with that guy. They were throwing a fit because they couldn’t find him and started a search party, so you have to be careful from now on. If they manage to catch Ai’s scent you are going to get a visit from a pack of eight to twelve alphas”

Makoto took a glance to where Haru and Ai were chatting. If they were attacked by such a large pack, he wasn’t confident enough of being able to protect his mate and friends, but he would try with all his strength. “We’ll be careful”

“Don’t try to do anything stupid. I know you are weak to the  _ must protect  _ alpha shit, but make use of your instincts to find a way to escape if you get found out”.

Makoto laughed a bit. “Thanks Rin. We’ll keep you informed.”

\--..--

Ai found out that Haru was rather friendly when he felt comfortable with the person he was with. “You aren’t taking heat suppressants”. It wasn’t a question.

“Neither are you, Nanase-san”

“It’s okay if you call me Haru. I stopped after the tournament. I hate how it makes me feel.”

“I had to stop after we got attacked. The doctor said I was being poisoned by it, so I have to go through a full heat before I can start a new brand.”

“I had to change brands a few times and drop them when I was in Middle School. The one I’m taking has some side effects but it lets me swim. Still I don’t like it, so I stopped since my next heat is during summer break”.

“Mine too.” He blushed a little. “Momo and I are going to bond…”

Haru smiled at him. “It’s a special moment.”

“Yeah… though I’m a little scared.”

“Why? Is not what you want?”

“I do!”

“Then why are you scared?”

“I haven’t been in heat since I presented, so I’m not sure how it is going to be.”

“Oh.” Haru gave a little thought before answering. “Have you been near an alpha in rut?”

“Only when Momo presented and after I got attacked, when he went half rut.”

“The first day of your heat you’ll feel the urge to look for an alpha, anyone nearby. After you bond, you will only look for your mate. There’s going to be only one thought in your mind, and that will be to have his knot shoved into your ass.” 

He never imagined that Haru would be so blunt about that kind of stuff. He blushed but listened attentively to the experience of the older omega.

“Your scent is going to be enough to start a rut in any alpha who catches it. He could knot you like that but if you want to get the more intense version of the rut, you may want to give some time to a little foreplay. Let him scent mark you. Oh, you might want to scent mark him too, but I recommend you the scent glands inside your thighs. Makoto goes crazy when I ask him to bite there”

“That's very interesting”

* * *

 

Makoto and Momo had their alpha bonding time too. They started discussing the backstroke and slowly moved to more personal things. 

“Nanase-san and you bonded ages ago, didn't you, Mako-san?”

“Uhm… our parents wanted for us to wait a little more but Haru was having a hard time with his heats, so we bonded on our second year of middle school, one year after presenting.”

“I presented only a few months ago. I’ve never been in a full rut. I heard some alphas lose their ability to think straight… I don't want to hurt Ai-senpai”

“It’s different when you’re with the one you love. Is not just a matter of instincts, but your heart and soul are so involved that you may lose your mind but you’ll protect him no matter what.”

Momo thought about the night he presented. Maybe he was madly in love with Ai since then.

“What’s going to happen when Ai-senpai goes into heat?”

“You’ve felt it before, right? When that smell hits you, your entire body reacts. You get ready to fight if necessary, that's why many alphas get aggressive, because they are near to other alphas that went into rut. If the omega in heat is your partner but you are not bonded yet, it’s worse because it becomes a fight for your territory. That's why omegas feel the urge to build a nest to share with his mate and prevent all this.”

“So everything is going to be fine as long we stay alone in our nest.”

“Yes. Still, the scent is going to hit you hard. Your mind is going to be focused only on knotting him, but you might want to take a little time for light foreplay. Scent mark him, your pheromones will make him even more wet. Let him scent mark you, but you should avoid the thighs if you want to be gentle.”

“Why only the thighs?”

“I don't know. I guess it's because of the scent of the fluids. It drives me crazy but Haru sometimes likes it hard and rough and it really feels so intense after biting him there, so I do it if he asks me to. You should try it, but my advice is that you wait after you two bond or you'll overdo the marking bite.”

After dinner, Haru and Makoto gave them a little more advice. Rin and Sousuke have already talked with them and were very helpful, but their hosts had years of experience in the matter. Nagisa and Rei dropped by and despite the teasing tone of the blonde one, they shared a few tips since their experience was recent and Nagisa was the same age as Ai.

* * *

 

Momo received a call two days after, it was his mom but the caller id wasn't of his home. 

“Those two guys showed up here last night. Your father didn't allow them to enter the house, but we don't know if he did something to the phone. Maybe the house isn’t safe for you to come to.”

“But our nest is there. We'll have to think of something, be careful mom. Maybe it would be  better if we don't talk too often… we'll contact you if something happens”

There was still one week before the heat. Haru offered them his house and he would stay at Makoto’s, but Momo still wanted to try and sneak into their nest. That required a new plan and the second can of scent neutralizer.

Ai was starting to feel the urge to nest, and his appetite was voracious. It was the sign that the heat was going to hit him in at least two days. Makoto and Rei were banned from Haru’s house just in case.

The plan this time involved Amakata-sensei. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her car and would drive them a few blocks away from Momo’s house.

Momo was excited with the plan. “This is our chance to be the Phantom Otter and Phantom Duck” he whispered with glowing eyes.

“Yeah… but hurry up, I’m not feeling well” Ai tried to smile, but was shivering a little.

“Right… wait a minute please.”

They had just a little of the scent neutralizer that used then. After thanking Ama-chan, they left running. It was almost midnight.

Momo knew they could sneak in his house from the backyard, all they needed to do was to climb the old three at the back of the neighbor's yard to jump towards their own fence. He did it all the time when little and never got caught. He hoped that it wouldn’t be the first time. 

The lights at his house were off but the moon was full and bright just above them allowing to see the path upon the treehouse. Ai climbed first, opening the small door that somehow felt heavier than when they were there before. When Momo got in, he closed the door and found a lock on it. “Great job, Dad” The moonlight filled the inside from a window on the roof. It was new and was perfectly sealed. With that, he could see the upgrades that his father had done to the place. Ai ignored everything and went to the bed they had prepared and started pulling the blankets and clothes they had left so he could build his nest.

Momo watched him as he pulled every cloth and puffed all the pillows until he felt comfortable enough to lay on them and sink in the ridiculous amount of fabric. Ai peeked out from behind the pillow he was hugging and smiled at Momo. “Wanna join me? I’m tired… let’s sleep”

As he climbed on the bed, Ai left a soft whimper out. “It’s going to start soon, Momo. I can feel it.” He seeked for shelter on Momo’s chest and he wrapped his boyfriend with his arms.

“It’s okay, Ai-senpai” Momo cooed at him. “We’re together and safe in our nest. You can go to sleep now… you’ll feel better in the morning”

It was such a comfy feeling that he started to purr until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for this fanfic to end. Is just a pause, cause I have an idea for a sequel. Though... the sequel is going to be an "angst with happy ending" one. (I tried to keep it light for this one, but the next one I won't be so gentle)


	15. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai can finally build their nest, but Momo still has to show that he is Ai's alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Prussianrobust for sticking with me through all this work.

The moon was almost bidding farewell when Momo woke up. The scent in the room was thick and heavy, Blueberries, Mornings and that intoxicating fragrance that blurred his thoughts. A loud growl bursted from the core of his chest, waking up Ai as he pinned him down on the bed. “Ai…” he was heavily panting now.

As he woke up, he felt his own scent flow through his nose but just a second later he smelt the oranges, cedar and the overwhelming musk scent that provoked a loud moan to escape. “Momo…”

“You smell so good” His eyes locked, the blue and gold glistening with love and desire. “I want to eat you, bite all over your body, taste you”

“Do it, Momo! I want to feel you so bad. I need you, please…”

Momo gave him a lewd smile. “Let's unwrap you first”. He grabbed Ai’s shirt and pulled it so hard that it tore revealing his slender figure. “You look so delicious”

Every inch of Ai’s body wanted attention and Momo took his time teasing by barely touching him. “Stop it!” Pissed off by the lack of attention to his needs, Ai used all his strength to flip their positions and started his attack by pulling Momo's shirt up and removing it. Then he pulled off Momo's pants and left him in only his boxers.

“As much as I love to see you so straightforward, I won't let you have it yet, senpai” he said teasingly as he switched places again and buried his nose in Ai’s neck. “I love your scent so much”

He felt teeth scratch at his glands and as sensitive as he was, the smell of his heat thickened in the air. Momo grunted as his nose was filled with that scent and moaned when Ai nibbled his glands too. He let his scent flow, marking him, claiming that he was the one chosen to mate with Ai, he belonged to him, he was the one who will knot and fill him until the end of his heat.

Momo kissed him hungrily and devoured Ai's Mouth while he got rid of the pants and underwear on the omega. Feeling the wetness coming from his hole, his small cock was already stiff and leaking, demanding attention. “How pretty. You’re already this wet and all I’ve done is kiss you.”

“That’s how much I want you inside of me.” Ai teased him. “I need your thick alpha knot so bad. You wanna feel good too, right?”

“I wonder if it feels good here” He wasn’t even gentle when he pressed two fingers inside, but they were welcomed with a loud moan. “Wow, you’re so soft and wet! I bet I can fit my whole hand in here”

Ai’s muscles clenched a little when he felt not three but four fingers make their way into his hole and started to curl and play with his insides making wet lewd noises that mixed with the soft moans that left Ai’s mouth. “Please, Momo, that’s not enough. I need you, I need your cock… fill me with your cum like your going to breed me.” Momo’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot and his whole body jerked. “Ah… fuck… Momo! Please, I can’t wait… please, I want your dick inside me!”

“Look at you, such a polite omega asking for my cock” Momo slowly retrieved his fingers and grabbed his lover by the waist, turning him to stand on his knees, his back facing Momo. His hole was dripping so much that his legs quickly got wet. “I won’t make you wait anymore. You want this, right?” He brushed the tip of his cock against him and Ai whimpered.

“Yes, I want it. Do it, Momo. Fuck me hard!”

“As you wish, my love.” He replied in a low and seductive tone as he pressed himself and entered his boyfriend. It was so hot inside that Momo thought he was going to melt in that instant. “Fuck, Ai… you’re so… ah, fuck” He wanted to wait a little before he started thrusting, but he couldn’t, his hips started move fast and hard, trying to get deeper.

“Ah! Like that! Yes!” Ai was moaning with loudly. Momo was bigger than usual, it had to be an effect of his rut, but the heat prepared his body for it, as it wouldn’t be pleasant if Momo had been any smaller.

Momo wrapped his arms around his chest and pressed his own against his back, nibbling at his neck and ears. “Ai… my love… ugh… so hot… amazing” He was thrusting with such  a steady and fast rhythm that Ai thanked the tight grip Momo was holding him in because his knees couldn’t support him anymore. Momo’s knot was starting to swell, brushing against his insides burning with painful pleasure. “Fill me, Momo… give me all your cum, claim me forever. I’m yours… just yours.”

Ai felt something wet against his neck. Momo was licking near his scent glands, preparing his skin for the mark. “You really taste like blueberries” he whispered as he pressed his teeth on the spot of the nape he chose for his bond mark. With a deep and hard thrust, Ai forgot about everything else, he could only focus on the thick cock that filled him. Quick and deep thrusts followed the first one, he felt even more full when the knot formed and locked Momo inside him as he released all his seed. His own cum dirtied the bed as his mind abandoned him to the bliss of the orgasm.

Pushed by his own climax, Momo clenched his jaw and his teeth tore the soft skin of Ai’s nape, filling his mouth with a metallic taste. He licked the fresh mark until it stopped bleeding, slowly releasing his boyfriend from the tight grip he had him until now. “You’re mine now.”

“Only yours, forever” Ai replied trying to hold himself, but his limbs were still weak and he fell face on the pillow, pulling a little the knot. “Ow… Momo…”

“Ah, wait senpai.” He maneuvered themselves until they got into a comfortable position to spend the knot. They both moaned softly as Momo hugged Ai from the back.

“I can feel it throb, you’re still cumming”

“It still feels so good, hmm”

“Yeah… hmm…” Momo kissed his neck and Ai released a soft laugh from his nose. “You’re my mate for life now. We don’t have to worry about my grandfather anymore.”

Momo laughed too. “Yeah, but you still have to mark me.”

“I’ll do it after we rest a little. I also want you to be mine for life.”

“I already am. You just have to make it official.”

“We’ll make it official after we sleep a little more and my heat strikes again.”

“I’m looking forward to it. You were right, it felt even better like this.”

“And we have a few days to enjoy it.”

* * *

They went back to sleep after the knot allowed them to move. The sun was bright up in the sky when Momo felt a weight over his body and the smell of heat filling his nose again. Ai was already taking care of it, as his mouth was all over Momo’s cock preparing it for a second round. “Ai-senpai… it feels…”

“Better than my ass?” Ai replaced his mouth with his hands.

“No, I like your ass better but your mouth is doing a great job”

“My ass was starting to feel jealous” he joked as he licked the shaft of the alpha’s cock.

“Let me fix that” Momo said has he shoved his fingers inside his lover and began to thrust so hard that Ai couldn’t continue what he was doing. “Now my cock is feeling lonely”

Ai moved to straddle Momo, starting a demanding kiss. “It’s my turn to taste you” he whispered against his lips as he reached Momo’s cock from between his legs and placed it on his entrance and lowered himself until he was full with his lover. “Fuck… you’re bigger…”

“I think is the position. It went deeper… it feels so fucking good.” He thrusted and Ai moaned, digging his nails on Momo’s shoulders.

Momo held him by the hips and helped him to move up and down his cock, moving his hips in a contrary direction to meet him halfway and dig deeper. He brushed against Ai’s sweet spot again and again, making him howl overwhelmed with the sensations it caused. He felt close, so he started to lick the spot on Momo’s shoulder where he was going to place the bond mark. Momo gave a sharp thrust and quickened the pace of the penetrations. Feeling close the knot, Ai placed his teeth against Momo’s skin and bit hard until he tasted blood in his mouth. Momo howled while his knot formed again, prompting both to climax again.

They remained silent, hugging while their breath evened out. Ai licked the freshly made wound on Momo’s shoulder. There was only one thing left to seal the bond.

Momo raised his hand and pressed his wrist against the bite on Ai’s nape, the omega did the same and they let out their scents. Now they were officially and eternally bonded.

* * *

They didn’t bother to dress as Ai’s heat gave them just enough time to rest before they needed to mate again, but around noon Momo’s stomach started to growl. “Aren’t you hungry, Ai-senpai”

“Actually no. I guess that’s why I felt so hungry just before the heat. Is not like it gaves me so much chance to eat anyway. But I’m thirsty… do we have water?”

“I wouldn’t be a good alpha if I couldn’t provide your necessities during the heat. Give me a minute” Just until then they took the chance to examine the upgrades made by Toshiro to the three house. Not only was there a scent isolation system, but there was also a few storage areas, a small counter that worked as kitchen and the most impressive upgrade of all was a working bathroom. “Here they are. I asked my dad to stuff this place with water, drinks and canned food. Oh, we have cookies too. Want an orange sport drink?”

“Yeah. We have been doing a lot of exercise.” He laughed.

It seemed like his heat was giving him a little spare time now, so Momo could eat a pack of cookies and he almost finished his sport drink. Ai wanted to sleep a little more, but a knock on the door surprised them.

“I thought nobody knew we were here”.

“Who is it?” Momo said, reaching for his pants and putting them on. Ai covered with the blankets just in case.

“It’s me.” It was Satoko’s voice. Momo opened as it was safe for her. “Wow, you’re really here. Hi, Ai-kun!”

“Hello, Satoko-san”.

“What are you doing here?”

“Mom guessed that you were going to sneak in like usual, so she made me come everyday to check if you were here”.

“How… wait, it means that she knew all this time?”

“You were only looking for beetles and that kind of stuff. You’re such a weirdo”

Ai laughed at them.

“Well, you can tell them that we are here, safe and that we have properly bonded.”

Satoko let out a relief sigh. “Great, because I’m here to tell you that your grandfather comes every day to check if you are here. I don’t know at what hour he’ll show up today, so be prepared for a lot of yelling”

“Is he alone when he comes?”

“Not always. Sometimes that other alpha comes here with him. Your fiance?”

“Not anymore” Ai giggled. “I’m Momo’s forever”

“They’re going to be so mad.”

“It's too bad I’m going to miss his face” Ai said before he let out a soft whimper. “Is hot in here”

“Oh…” Momo looked at his sister. “You should go back to the house. Ai’s heat is starting to affect him again, and you don’t want to be near us when I go into rut”

“Gross. Well, see ya! Be careful you two and don’t open the door again. Till next week”

“Bye, sis”

Momo locked the door and approached Ai, who tossed the blanket away as Momo dropped his pants. “You really are insatiable”

“I can’t get enough of you”.

* * *

Ai finally fell asleep and his heat seemed to be relieved for a longer period this time. Momo woke up from their nap because he heard yelling from outside the treehouse. He put on some shorts that fell from the nest and approached to the door where he laid with his chest on the floor, he pressed an ear to listen what the commotion was.

“He’s my grandson!”

So it was Ai’s grandfather. He tried to pay more attention.

“Yes, but he’s no longer under your command. You can visit him after his heat ends.” Toshiro was there, probably defending access to their nest.

“He wasn’t allowed to mate with that kid! You were hiding them all this time, I’m going to make sure you pay a long time in jail for kidnapping a minor”

Momo couldn’t leave his father to defend them. He was the alpha mate of Aiichirou and his duty was to fight for him, so he opened the door and got out, closing the gate again as quick as he could. His father covered his nose just in case. “You’re making so much noise and Ai finally got asleep.”

That other guy was there too, but he just talked towards the old man. “I don’t care what you think of me, if I’m unworthy or insignificant, I really don’t care because I have something more important that you never had and probably never will.”

“And what could be that”

“I have a family that loves me and I have the love of Ai. He’s so kind and brave, so thoughtful and cute, he’s so many things that you never allowed him to show you. But not anymore, you can’t come here and accuse my family of kidnapping when you were the one who wanted to keep him locked in your house to use him like an asset. He’s now my mate for life.” He said pointing to his bite mark.

“That's nonsense! An omega is just a convenient tool. Who needs love from them!”

He was glad that Ai didn't listened that. “Well, I do. And I'm so happy to be loved by Ai.”

Toshiro stepped in. “Please. Leave before I call the police. Momo, go back with Ai, if he doesn't find you there before the heat strikes again he could come out to find you and it's dangerous with an unbonded alpha here”. 

“We’ll leave, but you are going to hear about my lawyers”

They walked towards the house, but Amano separated himself and ran to Momo who was half ladder up. 

“He was my promised mate” Amano growled. He was a deploying an threatening scent. “You are going to pay for taking what was mine”.

Momo was going to get prepared for a fight when the sound of the gate opening was heard. “Moko-kun, where are you? I need you?”

The scent was too strong. It immediately hit his nose and started the rut again, but now there was Amano and he was sent into rut too, asking for a fight. “ _ Go back in, quick!  _ You are in danger”

Ai didn't fight to his voice, but he was scared because of the scent he smelt from the two young alphas. “Momo-kun… I'm so sorry”

Momo jumped from the ladder and attacked Amano. “Get out of here! He’s mine!”

“All I have to do is to kill you and he will be mine” Amano, his voice was full of a feverish desire of vengeance and lust.

Amano used his strength to flip them over and punched his face two times before Momo could grab him from the crotch and aroused as he was the pain hit harder.

“He’s mine and you don’t have what it takes to fight me. I'll do anything to fight for my territory”. 

Most alphas had years to develop their fighting instincts and techniques, as they tend to play with other young alphas but as a late bloomer he didn't have that chance, so he was properly trained by Sousuke and even Makoto and Rei gave him a little training in case they had to defend their refuge.

He was confident with that training.

_ Pin him down, chest on the ground and grab his hands.  _

He wasn't bigger than Amano, but he used all his strength to keep him down with his body weight. 

_ Bite him on the neck. Nothing is more humiliating than the bite of an alpha. For him, it would be the worst, being treated as an omega.  _

He pressed his teeths on the skin of his nape and closed his mouth with all his strength until he felt the metallic taste of the blood on his tongue. “You are beneath me” he whispered.

Amano surrendered, it was a matter of instincts. He had to admit his defeat.

“Now  _ leave” _ the bite made him vulnerable to the  _ voice  _ and feel for the first time what an order did to omegas. “ _ Forget about being with Ai, I'm his true mate.” _

“That's my son” Toshiro yelled and made sure that they left the house. 

Momo climbed up to the house and closed the door properly before heading to the bed where Ai was whining and crying a little. “You were such a bad omega, provoking another alpha like that” he said in a lewd tone while taking his shorts off. 

“Momo-kun, you’re safe!” he cried. “I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention”. 

“I'm not sure about that. I think I have to punish you and show who you belong to” he said climbing on the bed and attacking Ai’s neck, scent marking him again. I’ll show you who's your alpha.

Ai was scared but at the same time so excited to see the dominant side of his boyfriend. “Punish me, alpha. I'm your omega, do what you want with me”

“Oh no, you can't tell me what to do.” He commanded without using his voice while his mouth moved down to his chest. “I’ll make you scream later, now be still”.

He grabbed one of Ai’s niples with his teeth and the other with his fingers and twitched them causing a high moan from his lover. The teasing continued until they were red and hard, so he continued kissing his abs, his belly and finally his mouth was near his crotch. “Mako-san was right, the smell here is so different…”

Now he was attacking the spot in his groin where the scent glands were placed. Ai let out his scent and Momo sucked them fiercely and then licked his entrance, causing a pleasured scream from the omega. Momo was sucking him so deliciously. Although he wanted Momo’s knot, he knew he couldn't ask him, or Momo would get mad.

“You taste so delicious down here, want to taste?” Momo didn't wait for an answer and kissed him without mercy. His tongue ravished inside Ai’s mouth, taking his breath away, making him feel like he was going to faint until he felt a sharp and quick thrust going inside his hole. Momo didn't wait to start moving, giving him two more hard thrusts before he came for the first time. “Look at you getting so excited with your own taste. Now bear with me”

Momo grabbed him by the back of his knees and pushed them almost at the sides of his head and started to push hard inside him. He was bigger and getting deeper than the last times and all Ai could do was scream and dig his nails on the blanket. He came another time, soiling his chest and face. “You're really feeling it, right now! But I won't stop until I get you knotted and so filled with my seed that the birth control isn’t going to work. You want that? You want me to breed you?”

“Breed me, alpha. I'm yours, only yours. Fill me with your puppies”

Momo’s knot was swelling and making the thrusts painfully delicious. He couldn't move as well, but when his knot was fully formed he pushed himself in one last time, going deeper than before and making Ai scream, coming again. 

They took a few seconds to get their breathing under control before Momo moved to slowly place them in a more comfortable position to wait for the knot to deflate. “Did… did I hurt you?” Momo asked still feeling how Ai was spasming around him.

“I… don't… know… it still…”

“Oh, you are still feeling it. Let me help you to feel better” He wrapped his hand on Ai’s cock and stroked it to make him cum a last time.

“Thanks” Ai said after a moment of heavy breathing. “I'm really sorry, Momo-kun. I didn't know they were there”

“I know. It's not your fault, my love. Its just that having to fight another alpha in rut because of you sent me into full alpha mode. I'm sorry for scaring you”

“I kinda liked it. I was so turned on. But I don't know if I'm going to regret it after the knot disappears. I guess not if Haru-san enjoys it so much.”

“Well, I liked it too.”

They cuddled in silence for a few minutes. “Momo-kun, do you think that if we do it too much the contraceptives won't work? I… I do want to have your puppies, but I want to take good care of them so I want to wait until we are ready to take care of a family.”

“Oh no. I don't think it works that way. I was just dirty talking” he chuckled a little embarrassed. 

“Great. But I do want to have at least three kids. What do you think about it?”

“I totally love big families. I know you’re going to be a great parent”

“You too, Momo-kun. You are going to be an amazing father.”

They snuggled a little more and let sleep help them relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is going to be the last one.
> 
> I'm having troubles deciding what should I write next in this omegaverse series. My options are the sequel of this fanfic (MomoAi mostly just as this one, but all grown-up) or the iwatobi side of this events (with a little of a prequel about Makoharu). What would you like to read first?


	16. Future [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, is just the beginning of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Prussianrobust who helped me through all this work.  
> This is the last chapter of Silver and Gold.

They didn't have any other incidents for the remainder of Ai’s heat. They were so tired that they spent one day lazily lying on the bed only getting up for food and drinks. Without the urge to mate almost every hour, they could catch up on their sleep and wake up refreshed. After a short shower just to get rid of the last hints of the scent, and packing all the dirty clothes from the nest in a plastic bag, they prepared to go to the house to take a long bath and clean up their mess.

After they left the washing machine to run, they were welcomed into the dining room by a copious meal.

“Welcome home. Let's celebrate that we’re now one big family” Keiko said making Momo grin and Ai blush a little.

“The food smells wonderful. I was getting tired of canned food and cookies” Momo praised.

“I'm suddenly starving. Thanks for the food”

“I know” Keiko said. “You don't eat too much during heats so I thought you'd like to have something special”

“Thanks so much. To all of you, thanks…” Maybe he was just still hormonal but the meaning of the last couple days hit him so hard that he started tearing up and Momo had to hold him. He was officially -although not legally yet- part of that big family that truly cared about him.

 

After he calmed they could eat the delicious meals that Keiko and Satoko prepared. Ai heard from Toshiro how Momo fought with Amano and reduced him to a docile little puppy. He felt so proud of his boyfriend that didn't fight the urge to kiss him. Toshiro and Keiko exchanged a look and chuckled. 

* * *

That afternoon they called all their friends. Rin was with Sousuke when Ai called them, Momo called Nagisa and Rei and then they called Makoto. They were all happy for them and said that they should have that long waited group date they had discussed. It was settled then that the next saturday they all will go karaokeing. 

“I've never been to one before” Makoto commented. “It's going to be fun”

“We went to one the other day, right Rei-chan?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, but we ended up eating too much and you fell asleep before we could start singing”

“Well, we should all sing at least one song,” Rin said pointing at Haru. “I’ll show you my extraordinary talent”

“I hope you don't leave us deaf”

 

After carefully ordering their drinks, they made sure to be on the songs menu before Nagisa took the lead singing a pop song that sounded like part of an anime or something like that and really suited his personality. He then nominated Rei that sang something that he heard from his father once. Although it was an old song, his voice was so sweet that all were amazed and Nagisa couldn't stop hugging him for a while. Momo took his turn singing a popular rock song making all the mimics he remembered from the band it was from.

“That was wonderful,  Momo-kun. I didn't know you had such a wonderful voice”

“Ah… thanks” he replied blushing a little. 

The singing was interrupted by the waitress bringing their orders in. After that, they resumed their activity. 

“Well, who's next?” Rin asked. 

“I’d say that it should be Mako-chan. You said you've never been in a karaoke bar before but you know how it works now.”

“Well… there is this song I listened to recently and got stuck in my head…” he started searching it on the screen and found what he was looking for. “Right. Here it goes”

They were all dumbfounded when they heard Makoto sing a light rock song about the struggles of growing up but he impressed so much sentiments in his singing that they were all speechless when he ended. He started to feel embarrassed but then he met Haru’s eyes that were a little teary and let him know how touched he was. “Was that okay?”

“I never knew you were so talented with your singing, Mako-chan. You could totally rock in a band”.

Haru kissed him and Makoto smiled again. 

Next was another surprise. Sousuke could sing unexpectedly high notes with perfect pitch, but his face was just as expressionless as ever so it was odd.

Ai wanted to be next. His pick was a pop song but his voice was really sweet and captivated all of them.

At the end, it only was a matter of Rin vs. Haru. They set up the pointing feature and started to sing. Rin picked a rock song and nailed it perfectly, but after that, Haru played a song about the ocean with such a passion that the machine gave him one more point than Rin. 

After a few more rounds ending just with a match of Haru vs. Rin until they ended up with a tie, they all said their goodbyes and returned home.

“That was fun. Who had known that everyone was so talented.”

“I really loved your voice, Ai-senpai” Momo said, hugging him. “You’re so sweet, I want to hear you again.”

“M-my mom loved to hear me sing so I paid extra attention in class, but my grandfather made me stop after I presented. I hadn't sung since then, but it didn't hurt. I guess an Alpha voice doesn't last forever.”

“Well, now you have me to free you from any order. You won't have to worry about fighting it for long.”

“That’s just one of many good things about having you as my mate.”

The next week, Momo took Ai to his grandma’s house. She had blueberry pie waiting for them and she loved Ai since the beginning. She had a delicious scent of vanilla and freesia. They could make their orange and blueberries lollipop and shared a good week with the old lady.

* * *

 

Sora and Eri returned at the end of the month and took the newly bonded boys with them for a few days before they had to return to the school. 

“There’s something I want to tell you”, Sora said one night, taking her son to talk privately. She never told him the story of how he was born, neither who his father was. “Because I don’t know who he is, I just remember that his hair was the same shade as yours.” She sighed and resumed her talk. “You know, when I was young heat suppressants weren’t as effective as they are now. I was twelve when I presented and started taking heat suppressants as soon my first heat ended, but I didn’t know the signs that announced the next heat. I guess I should have known, I wasn’t feeling so well those days, but I went to school anyway. Most of my classmates were still unpresented and our teachers were mostly betas, they didn’t get the scent. I had cleaning duties that day and was the last one to leave the school, or so I thought. I remember feeling the scent of an alpha in rut and my mind went so dizzy, it sent me into full heat immediately...

She was trembling, fighting the tears. “I didn’t fight while he carried me to the janitor's closet and I allowed him to knot me, more than once. But he wasn’t there when I woke up in the morning as the nurse gave me a suppressant injection. My father was so angry, he disowned me and I was sent to an omega exclusive boarding school. There I found out that I was pregnant. I wrote to my mother through a friend and told her about you… we both knew that my father would want me to get rid of you and even if I was still a child, I didn’t want that. She came to talk with the directors and they promised to take care of us until you were born, and then my mother asked my father to take me back… take us back. Your grandma was the only one capable to make him change his mind. But he made our lives hell, didn’t he?”

Ai tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn’t do it after hearing how much his mother had to endure just to keep him. He throw his arms around her neck while she started to purr in that instant, so he purred back. “I prayed every day for you to be an alpha or a beta when you were growing up just to make my father happy and that you wouldn't have to go through what I did, but now I’m so glad that you weren’t, so your grandpa didn’t do a thing to change your kind soul.”

“I’m glad that I’m an omega. Thank you for letting me live. Even if grandfather didn’t love us, I was able to be loved by grandma and by you.”

“And now you have Momo and I have Eri. She loves you too, you know? She wants to get to know you better, I guess I’ve talked to her about you so much that it made her feel that way.”

“Well, I like Eri a lot and if you love her, I know I can love her too. Momo loves you too. I want us to spend many days together from now on.”

* * *

 

Ai had a visit to the hospital just the day before to check if his body had processed the detoxification of the old drug. “Well, everything seems to be in order now. Your hormones are normal and the contraceptives worked fine, so you can be sure that you are not pregnant. Take your new suppressants, be sure to take a break sometimes and be alert to any change in your cycle. You have your mate with you, so I know you would both like to spend one or two heats together every once in awhile.”

A few months later, the results of the investigation about the trespassing at Samezuka leaded to the manager of the Zendou High school Swimming Club. They had kidnapped the omegas set as decoy, stole a few heat inductors and emergency suits from their family drug store. All the boys were expelled from the school and banned from any sport for life. 

The third years were making plans for their future. Rin had a few offers to local universities and some in Australia, but he was taking in consideration the choices for Sousuke. But destiny had a cruel plan as one Sunday they went out in a date, a truck was about to hit Rin and Sousuke saved him but his shoulder in turn was seriously injured. He wouldn't be able to swim anytime soon, as he would be in rehab.

Not wanting to interfere with Rin’s future, he encouraged him to go to Australia. He would do his best to recover and catch up with him later.

Makoto and Haru were going to be together in Tokyo. Different universities and separate apartments as Makoto’s college had their own dorms, but close enough to make it work.

* * *

 

March came sooner than they thought it would and they were left behind. During winter vacation, they spent time at Momo's and more time at Sora’s new home. She had Ai’s custody back and their grandfather hadn't attempted to take them back. 

His final choice of career came one afternoon when Nagisa called him. Coach Sasabe had asked them to go to the Iwatobi Returns Swim club and said that they were the right ones to take care of a situation with a young boy in one of his classes.

He was an omega, newly presented and his parents wanted him to resign from the swim club because they were scared. Nagisa and he shared their experiences about being omegas in sports, also praised their senpais and helped the parents and the boy to understand his condition, but encouraging them to support his kid. 

When he returned to Samezuka, he cuddled with Momo and smiling he told all the story about the meeting. He wanted to help more kids and families with that kind of struggle. He was going to a university where he could keep swimming but where he could also study to becoming a counselor or take up sports psychology with specific factors for omegas.

“That's a wonderful idea, Ai-senpai. I'm so glad that you found your dream.”

“Thank you, Momo.”

They had one more year as roommates and they were going to enjoy it until they had to separate, but they were certain that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But no fear, my lovelies. This isn't the last thing we hear about Momo and Ai.  
> As I mentioned in my last chapter, I have a prequel and a sequel waiting to be written.  
> I've decided to write first the prequel, though it will take some time because I'm currently writing a long AU fanfic MakoHaru centered for Nanowrimo and I think I won't be ending it soon.
> 
> But follow me on burstingwords.tumblr.com to keep track of this and other fanfics.  
> Thanks for reading it till the end. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in Tumblr and if you want to discuss something about anything (the fic, the pairings, the fandom, omegaverse and a lot of etceteras), or you have a prompt or special request, feel free to drop an ask. I'd love to know your impressions and theories...  
> My fic blog is burstingwords.tumblr.com  
> My personal blog is godessofhelheim.tumblr.com
> 
> Mata ne!


End file.
